A New Adventure
by MewMewKokoro
Summary: After the aliens Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai have been defeated and left the earth, a new enemy is near! To defeat them, the Mew Mews must find a new member and defeat the mysterious aliens from hostile stars... R
1. A New Beginning

~Before you read, I do _not_ own **ANY** of Tokyo Mew Mew, this is purely a fanfic ^^ I know some of the character's names can be confusing, I'm trying to stay with the show's context. R&R please!~

The Mew Mews, along with Masaya, stood before Shirogane, who was impatiently flipping through the pages of a magazine as he sat in front of them. Ichigo spoke first.

"Shirogane, what did you call us here for?" Her question spoke for all present. The only one that knew what this was about, other than Shirogane-san, was Akasaka-san, who had his back turned to them.

"Well, the aliens have left for now, but Keiichero and I felt you should be informed of a new enemy." Shirogane-san's voice was steely and sounded almost irritated.

"A new enemy?" The Mew Mews were taken by surprise, but their determination showed through.

"Yes. Even though you fought bravely, there are more organisms after the earth." Keiichero said firmly.

"Organisms?" Mint twirled a piece of fabric from her dress around her finger as she spoke.

"Stronger than Deep Blue?" Zakuro asked cautiously, already anticipating the answer.

"Yes, although we know their precise time and place of attack. They've targeted Tokyo, and are expected to be here around the time of the eclipse." Keiichero looked at the girls and Aoyama-kun, checking their responses.

"But Akasaka-san, that's only a few weeks away…" Lettuce said in a nervous voice.

"Precisely. And we've discovered something else." Shirogane turned to Keiichero, waiting for him to finish.

"There's another Mew Mew, but she's different than any of you." Keiichero turned around again, leaving Ryou to explain further.

"Different? How?" Ichigo voiced the question curiously, thinking out loud.

"She's a myth." Shirogane said casually, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"What?" The girls responded, bewilderment and confusion ahowing on most of their faces.

Keiichero walked to the other end of the room to a medium sized cabinet and unlocked it. He turned, revealing a big egg-shaped object beneath a glass shield. "This is an egg we found while excavating. It has DNA in it that we were able to extract."

"We originally thought it might be a Mew Aqua with the faint energy it gave off, but when we examined it further-" Shirogane was cut off by Keiichero's excitement.

"We found, that even in a fossilized state, it is still living." Keiichero looked down at the egg with fascination.

"Will it hatch? It's huge!" Pudding said as she ran up to look at it curiously, the rest of the girls followed.

"We'll only know if you find the other Mew Mew." Shirogane said solemnly.

"Do you know anything about her, Shirogane-san?" Zakuro spoke with respect in her voice, even when there was trouble afoot.

"Yay! A new onee-chan!" Pudding said excitedly.

"We know exactly what we knew about all of you. She has a mark somewhere on her body, and she has the DNA that complies with this egg." Shirogane explained.

"When we find her, our hypothesis is that the egg will hatch, and another mystery will be solved." Keiichero put the egg back in its cabinet and turned back to the Mew Mews.

"Is that safe for the other Mew Mew? And what about the enemy?" Aoyama-kun asked. "There's too much we don't know." He mumbled.

"The other Mew Mew should be fine, if we find her in time. About the enemy… All we know is that during the eclipse, Tokyo will be facing a different star system than normal. We've researched these stars before, and they have shown hostility." Keiichero replied.

"Hostile stars?" Ichigo looked at him incredulously.

"The stars exploded faster than normal, and upon analysis we determined that they weren't ordinary stars." Keiichero went on.

"Hence the creation of a new Mew Mew. You must find her before the eclipse, before the earth is targeted again… The café will have shorter open hours so you'll be able to search. That is all." Shirogane ended the meeting, letting the girls go search for the lost Mew Mew.


	2. Another Day at School

Ichigo awoke in a daze, her eyelids heavy. She stretched, trying to wake up while thinking about her dream about Aoyama-kun, then looked to the clock.

"AH! 6:59? I'm going to be late!" She dashed through the house, grabbing everything she needed, her mother laughing at her as she made her way to the door with toast in her mouth.

Ichigo ran and got to school as soon as the bell rang. She scampered to her math class and noticed an empty seat next to hers. The teacher stood at the front of the class with an unfamiliar student next to her, standing near the doorway. _A new student?_ Ichigo thought to herself.

"Welcome, it's nice to meet you." The teacher turned to the girl, her cropped hair a deep scarlet color and her eyes a shocking blue. "Where are you from?"

"Am- America." She stuttered as she spoke. _Most likely nervous,_ Ichigo mused.

"America! What did you do there for fun?" The teacher tried to strike up a pleasant conversation, but the girl's face looked puzzled.

"My apologies, I speak little." Her Japanese faltered.

"I understand, have a seat Kokoro-san." The teacher motioned for the new girl to sit beside Ichigo.

"I still have to get used to that…" The girl's voice trailed off.

"She looks so sad…" Ichigo murmured to herself as the girl sat beside her. "Hi! What's your name?" Ichigo asked, trying to be friendly.

The girl stared at her desk. "Kokoro…"

"Kokoro? That's cute!" Ichigo complimented, trying to think of other ways to cheer her up. _Her name means heart…_

"Thanks." Kokoro smiled and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Ichigo." Ichigo smiled and Kokoro nodded, then they both turned and faced the front, looking towards the problem as the teacher spoke.

"I don't understand..." Kokoro said quietly.

"I have friends that speak English; They can help." Ichigo looked over at Kokoro to make sure she heard.

Kokoro nodded and smiled. "Want to know a secret?"

"Um, sure?" Ichigo said, surprised.

"I can understand more than you think, but right now I just don't get the math problem." Kokoro laughed and Ichigo could barely make out her Japanese. "But… I would like to speak English again.."

"I'm glad you're making friends Kokoro-san, but please attempt to focus." The teacher broke into their conversation.

"I was asking for help." Kokoro's words came out in English without even thinking. She looked around, but was met with blank stares by everyone. "I'm sorry.." She responded in Japanese and slunk down in her seat. The teacher went back to teaching and Kokoro fell further behind in her notes. She only stirred when Ichigo prodded her.

"Meet me after school, ok?"

"Ok." Kokoro nodded and attempted to write more of the squiggles that she couldn't understand, secretly pleased that someone actually spoke to her that wasn't so intimidating.


	3. Discussions

"Ichigo!" Aoyama called after her as she started to turn down a corridor. She turned excitedly.

"Aoyama-kun!" She smiled as he walked up to her, then her promise crossed her mind. "I have someone that I have to meet. Would you like to meet her too?"

"Is it the new girl?" Aoyama asked thoughtfully. "I've seen her around, though she has none of my classes."

"She moved from America, and I can't understand her sometimes…" Ichigo sighed as she considered how pathetic she sounded. "And, since you know English… I was thinking…"

"I'd be happy to help you, Ichigo." Aoyama smiled, always up to help someone in need. Aoyama took Ichigo by the hand and they both went looking for Kokoro. It wasn't long before they found her, or, rather, she found them.

"Ichigo!" Kokoro exclaimed through her tears. "Ichigo, I can't understand people here, and you can't understand me either! How can I stay here when I can't make any friends who understand me?" Her words rushed out in English, making Ichigo panic.

"Calm down please!" She took Kokoro by her hands and looked to Aoyama-kun for help.

"I can understand you." Kokoro looked in astonishment as Aoyama spoke in English. "And I'm sure they can tell how you're feeling, with all the waterworks." Aoyama smiled at her. "Call me Aoyama-kun. Ichigo's told me a lot about you."

"Aoyama-kun." Kokoro repeated his name. "I'm Kokoro, and I'm sick of people calling me 'Kokoro-san' and 'Kokoro-chan'. It bothers me." She let out an exasperated sigh.

"It's a sign of respect." Aoyama answered, about to continue his explanation, when something caught his eye. "What's on your neck?"

Kokoro placed her hand over the spot on her neck. "It's.. I'm not sure, it was just sort of there a few weeks ago…" The red mark looked like it was a flame with an outline of a smaller flame within it.

"Aoyama-kun." Ichigo drug out his name. "What's going on?"

"Look at the mark on her neck." He spoke in a hushed voice.

Ichigo's pendant started to blink before she could get a good look. "Ichigo?"

"Shirogane?" Ichigo spoke into her pendant. "I'm here, but-"

"Ichigo, come to Café Mew Mew, and hurry." He spoke like a commanding officer.

"Alright Shirogane-san, but-" Ichigo kept getting cut off.

"But what? Bring Aoyama with you." He spoke gentler this time, but still with the same authority.

"It's Aoyama-kun, and I'm helping a friend." Ichigo's voice was laced with annoyance.

"Just hurry." The pendant stopped glowing, and with that Shirogane cut the connection.

"Hmph, arrogant Shirogane-san!" Ichigo muttered angrily.

"That's a weird looking cell phone…" Kokoro replied.

Ichigo laughed nervously, trying not to let on that she had absolutely no idea what Kokoro had said. "We have to go to Café Mew Mew…"

"I think she should come with us, Ichigo. Maybe Shirogane-san could help her learn." Aoyama looked as if he was deep in thought.

"That jerk? He'd probably-" Ichigo stopped herself before she went any farther with the insult and laughed nervously again. "Never mind, nyeh, maybe you can ask her…"

"Kokoro, would you like to come with us to Café Mew Mew? If you're free, that is." Aoyama spoke politely.

"Café Mew Mew?" She asked, agreeing but not knowing where they were going. She asked to use Ichigo's phone to call her parents and was confused, and slightly disappointed, when she obtained Ichigo's real cell phone rather than her pendant.


	4. Cafe Mew Mew

"Kawaii!" Kokoro exclaimed as she stood with Ichigo and Aoyama-kun just outside of Café Mew Mew. "It's adorable!" She was enthralled, but she also felt a little off. _What's this weird feeling?_

"It really is." Ichigo smiled. "Well, I guess I'd better go get Shirogane-san. Come on!"

Ichigo drug Aoyama and Kokoro inside, where Kokoro looked about in awe.

"Ichigo." Kokoro said her name quietly. She felt like she had no control of herself. "I have to go…"

"Kokoro? What's wrong?" Ichigo and Aoyama-kun said simultaneously and looked towards her.

Kokoro took off running towards the basement door.

"Ah! Kokoro! Where are you going?" Ichigo took off after her.

"Stop! Kokoro-san, you can't go in there!" Aoyama dashed after them.

In a flash Kokoro descended down the basement stairs and stood hesitantly at the door. Ichigo had caught up to her and was now panting for breath.

"Kokoro, don't open that door." Ichigo said.

"There's something here, Ichigo, Aoyama-kun." She looked to him as he joined them. "You have to feel it too, right?" She realized she was speaking in English, but knew that Aoyama-kun could understand her.

"Feel?" He looked at her, slightly confused. "What do you…"

Kokoro pushed the door open, only stopping when she stood in the middle of the big room surrounded by machines and computers of various sizes, all blinking or doing some other sort of job.

"It's here." She spoke fervently, not knowing exactly what she meant.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you're not allowed down here." A man with long brown hair and kind eyes spoke to her gently.

"Then what is this pull? Something's here…" Her voice trailed off as she moved towards a small cabinet on the shelf.

"Wha- What are you doing here?" Another man appeared, his short blond hair mussed and his eyes and voice betraying his shock and annoyance. Even though she had no idea what he was saying, his tone made her feel ashamed.

"I don't mean to be rash…" Kokoro began, but was cut off.

"Kokoro, you can't be here…" Ichigo walked towards her, and apologized hastily to Keiichero and Ryou.

"Please, can you just open this?" Kokoro stared at the cabinet, then realized that no one probably understood what she had said. There was too much cluelessness here…

"Why should we, when you've just barged in-!" Kokoro blinked naively as the blond haired man went off on some enraged rant that she couldn't understand.

"Quiet Ryou." The brown haired man spoke in English. "She doesn't understand us in Japanese, haven't you realized?"

"Look at her neck Shirogane-san, Akasaka-san." Aoyama-kun said softly in Japanese so Kokoro couldn't understand.

Ryou's eyes widened in surprise as Keiichero unlocked the cabinet. "Let's check out our hypothesis, shall we?" Keiichero said as he took the covered object out. He turned so he was facing Kokoro. "Kokoro-san, this is what we've found as we've excavated a site nearby." He pulled the cloth off of the object and held it in front of Kokoro. It was beneath glass, and Kokoro looked at it in confusion.

"It's a huge egg…" Kokoro said in astonishment as it started glowing. "It's calling me." She took the glass cover off of the egg gently. She shrugged off anxiety as the light enveloped her, and then disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving an animal in its stead. It squawked as Kokoro stared at it in disbelief.

"Wh- What is it?" Ichigo looked at it over Kokoro's shoulder.


	5. Enter: Mew Mew Kokoro!

"It's a griffin!" Kokoro picked it up gently behind its front feet and watched as it stretched its small wings. It was a mixture of a lion and an eagle, with four legs, two in front and two in back, a lion tail, and eagle wings.

"Mew Mew!" Something that looked like a floating pink puffball smiled at Kokoro. She stared at it blankly as it hovered beside her. It dropped a pendant onto the floor.

"Mew Mew? So I get a cell phone too?" She scrutinized the item, then held the griffin closer to her.

"Akasaka-san, Shirogane-san, we're here~!" A child's voice rang out from the entrance of the room. Kokoro looked to see a little girl with blonde hair leading the way, followed by three other girls, one with purple hair, one with green hair, and one with deep blue hair. "What's this? Oneechan!" She smiled and ran up to Kokoro.

"Uh, I don't understand…" Kokoro stood awkwardly. "Ohio?" _That means hello right?_

"Yes Pudding, this is your new sister, but unfortunately she cant speak Japanese that well." Keiichero responded for her. He moved closer to Kokoro. "Forgive me, but I've never seen…" He moved one of the griffin's wings experimentally, only to be rewarded with a blank stare from it.

"But I thought griffins weren't real…?" Kokoro looked to him as the griffin decided to try to fly. It succeeded in getting as high as her head, but then couldn't hold it and it fell. "Uf." Kokoro attempted to look at it, but it was too far on top of her head. She laughed.

"Many mysteries are revealed. The same for you." Keiichero smiled as he spoke while Kokoro looked at him confused.

"Kokoro-san." She looked towards the blond man as he spoke to her. "I'm guessing that you got that mark a few days ago, am I right?" He spoke in English this time.

Kokoro self consciously covered the mark on her neck with her hand. "Yes, but I'm not sure where it came from…"

"You're a Mew Mew." Shirogane stated. He turned to the other girls and switched to Japanese. "Why don't you show Kokoro-san what it means to be a Mew Mew?"

"Alright." Ichigo nodded. "Mew Mew Ichigo! Meta-morph-o-sis!" Kokoro watched as her friend from school turned into a girl with cat ears and a cat tail. _Her outfit is cute_, was all she could think before the others transformed as well.

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Meta-morph-o-sis!" Kokoro looked on in awe as the beautiful stranger turned into what looked like some sort of cross between a human and a dog. She still looked beautiful, but also cunning and dangerous.

"Mew Mew Minto! Meta-morph-o-sis!" The girl with the blue hair turned into what looked like an actual angel, but with smaller wings than imaged and much more of an attitude. She also had a tail that looked like it belonged to a bird.

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Meta-morph-o-sis!" The quiet girl with the green hair stood before her, bearing what looked like castanets and a kind smile. Her bangs grew longer and her glasses disappeared.

"Mew Mew Pudding! Meta-morph-o-sis!" The little girl with the blonde hair grew a tail and fluffy ears, but was still as energetic as ever.

"To protect the Earth, we're here to stop the aliens from destroying it, nyah! Welcome to the Mew Mews!" Ichigo said after they had all transformed. Kokoro stood still, not knowing what to do.

"Just do what comes naturally." Keiichero said patiently, taking the tiny griffin off of her head. "Try it, we're counting on you."

"Mew Mew Kokoro… Meta-morph-o-sis!" She put the pendant over the mark on her neck. She felt a surge of power rise up in her, her ears transforming into those of a lion's. Wings sprouted from her back, and the release make her sigh in contentment. It was as if she'd held them in for years! A lion's tail grew out behind her, and then she noticed her new clothes. She was wearing a flowing dress, it came to about her knees, in a shocking red color that matched her hair. Her small wings were a blue color, and her hair had a streak of blue in it. Her boots were also bright red, and her pendant hung on a necklace around her neck. Then she realized what actually happened. "I'm… A griffin?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Well, they are your favorite animal, aren't they? I mean, even though they're myths, they still count." Shirogane said to her.

"How'd you know that?" She was startled. _How come people know more about me than I tell them?_

"Look at all these pictures, na-no-dah!" The little girl's voice attracted Kokoro's attention.

"GAH! My sketches!" Kokoro exclaimed. "And you get mad at me for barging in-"

"Consider it payback." Shirogane said, miffed.

"Oneesama can draw pretty pictures!" The little girl said as she held up one of Kokoro's favorite sketches, a griffin curled up sleeping.

"You've drawn griffins in almost every viewpoint." The girl with purple hair said.

"I don't understand…" Kokoro frowned.

"Kokoro-san, would you like to try out one of my new experiments? I can assure you that it won't hurt you. I neglected to tell you my name. I'm Keiichero, but call me Akasaka-san." He turned and took something from another cabinet. "Put this in your ear." Kokoro obeyed, and waited for something to happen. The object looked like a Bluetooth headset.

"Can you understand me now?" He smiled as he spoke, seeing Kokoro's comprehension.

"Yes, I can understand you." She looked at him, trying to see the point.

"I'm speaking Japanese, but you're still speaking English. Promise me you'll wear this since it helps you." He smiled. "But you must take Japanese lessons, ok?"

"Of course!" Kokoro jumped up triumphantly. "…But I need a teacher." She finished awkwardly.

"I'm sure Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san would be glad to help you. Along with myself. I'm sure you'll learn expertly." Mew Mew Zakuro spoke up. "Call me Zakuro. Pleased to meet you, Kokoro-san." She smiled.

_She even talks gracefully!_ Kokoro thought in her head. "Hi!" She thought that was Japanese for yes, but she wasn't sure. She said it with determination. Akasaka-san smiled and Shirogane-san looked as if he didn't want to be brought into it. "Thank you, Zakuro-sama, Akasaka-sama, Shirogane-sama." Kokoro bowed. "Please call me Kokoro, just Kokoro." She looked to see how her Japanese was, and was met with only one disapproving face.

"You really need some work…" Shirogane replied. Kokoro was about to reply when she heard another comment.

"It must be really hard to run in that dress…" Mew Mew Minto was assessing her outfit. Kokoro looked down at herself and smiled, then looked back to Minto.

"I don't need to walk. I can fly." She felt a smirk upon her face, but knew that Mint couldn't understand. _I'll have to show them then._ She reached deep inside herself and searched for the words. "Anata no kokoro o hiraite tobu!" Or that's what it sounded like to her. They looked at her, astounded at her Japanese. _Open up your heart and fly!_


	6. The Mission

She felt her wings grow larger, wider than an eagle's wingspan. She looked around at all the amazed faces, and hovered on Mew Minto's. She looked annoyed, then started yelling something that Kokoro didn't bother listening to. She wanted to stretch her wings…

"Kokoro-san, no!" It was Akasaka-san. "It's too dangerous!" He clasped his hands around her wrists. "You've just opened your wings… Give them time." Kokoro looked at him and nodded.

"Yume wa tada, ima no tokoro, okonawa rete…" She murmured as she closed her eyes, feeling the wings sink in her back. _The dreams are done, just for now…_ Her energy felt as though it was slowly ebbing away. She slunk to the floor, realizing that she was still Mew Kokoro, just without her magnificent wings.

"Oneechan!" Mew Pudding called out to her, as all of them surrounded her in concern. She smiled as she looked up at all of them.

"Watashi wa… Daijobuda yo." Kokoro murmured. _I'm fine._ That was about the limits of her learning. She sighed and continued in English. "It's just.. Difficult."

"You'll get used to it." Akasaka-san smiled down at her and offered her a hand. She took it and stood up.

"I guess I'm not supposed to use my wings yet." She laughed nervously. She saw the griffin sleeping on a counter behind Akasaka-san. _He must've put it there when I transformed._ she thought.

"Kokoro-chan?" Kokoro looked as Mew Lettuce called her. "I guess we haven't introduced ourselves at all, how rude." She laughed. "Call me Lettuce."

"Minto Aizawa." Mew Minto said with an air of arrogance.

"Pudding! Pudding and oneechan will have soooo much fun na-no-dah!" Mew Pudding exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"I guess that's all of us." Ichigo noted. "Again, welcome to Tokyo Mew Mew!"

Kokoro smiled, then thought of a question. "What's… I mean.. Wa nanidesu…" She paused, trying to think of the words for 'pink and fluffy floating object'.

"Masha! Masha!" The thing was floating beside her head as it spoke. Kokoro screamed in shock.

"It's just Masha, he won't hurt you." Ichigo laughed as she retrieved Masha.

"Won't hurt you, won't hurt you." He squeaked. Kokoro noticed how cute it was after she had stopped being afraid of it.

"Also, there's another matter to attend to." Shirogane said, holding a box in his hand. "We'll have to work on your Japanese, since you can't actually converse with the customers… What can you do?"

"What? Well, I can…" She thought about baking with her mother while they lived in America. "I can follow recipes. And I guess I can clean and organize… But what are you referring to-"

"Take this and try it on after I explain something to you." He threw the box at Kokoro, who caught it in midair.

"Explain something..?" She looked at him questioningly. _As if there _isn't_ enough I don't understand..._

"You were chosen to become a Mew Mew because of your DNA. It worked well with the griffin's DNA. Furthurmore, we needed another member to fight the upcoming attack." Shirogane paused and looked at her. "And it turned out to be you."

"What attack?" She looked back at him intently. _I can barely talk to my teammates and he expects me to fight? _"I understand the 'protect the Earth' thing, but we have to fight?"

"There are aliens that want to take over Earth. They'll be coming at the time of the eclipse." He motioned to the giant screen on the wall. "This is what we expect the aliens to look like."

She heard the girls gasp as the images appeared.


	7. Learning and Adjusting

"Kisshu!" Ichigo exclaimed in annoyance. "Pai! Taruto! Not them again! I should've known they would come back! He would be the one trying to ruin my normal life by making me into a Mew again!"

Kokoro turned to her. "You know them?"

Ichigo continued on her rant. Kokoro realized she really was hopeless with speaking to people who only knew Japanese. She sighed. _Maybe there's a way I can just communicate without talking or writing… I'll have to think about that later._

"Is it really them, Shirogane-san?" Zakuro asked.

"No. These aliens are from a different planet than Kisshu and the others." As he spoke, Ichigo started to relax. "But these aliens are related to them in some way. We hypothesize that these aliens separated from the main group that Kisshu, Taruto, and Pai came from. However, unlike when Taruto, Pai, and Kisshu attacked, we have no idea how these aliens are going to attack."

"So we basically know nothing." Minto spoke harshly, annoyed by the lack of information.

Kokoro tampered with the box. It looked as if it was from a fancy store. She could tell what was in it, some sort of clothing article, but she had no idea what it would be for.

"Kokoro, you must fight with the other Mews and help them in their quest. I know it's dangerous, but with everyone else you should be fine." Shirogane looked at her solemnly.

"Hai! Watasha ga suru!" She said resolutely. _Yes! I will!_ She looked around at all the others, her teammates, her new friends. She smiled. Ichigo, Minto, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Akasaka-san, Shirogane-san, and Aoyama-kun were standing before her, all ready to face whatever dangers came their way. They nodded at her and smiled, some determined, some excited, and some just plain friendly. She looked down at the box in her hands again.

"Go try that on Kokoro." Akasaka-san said. "I hope you'll like it, since you'll be helping me bake, if that's alright." He smiled and she nodded, heading towards the door that he motioned to.

"Um. Matsu." _Wait._ She looked up to him, then looked down at herself, still a Mew.

"You should turn human after awhile. But now just try and become normal, like how you pulled your wings in." Shirogane explained. Kokoro nodded and looked deep inside her. She found herself pulling the strength from being a Mew back into her body, becoming normal again. Well, it felt a lot different than it had before she was a Mew.

"Arigato." _Thank you. _Kokoro smiled at them both and then turned to enter the employees dressing room. When she emerged she was wearing a frilly red dress. It was short and accented with white. She laughed nervously at its length and was grateful that she would be working in the back with Akasaka-san.

"Of course, we can't have you getting that dirty." Akasaka-san smiled. "I have an apron for you also. I'll be expecting you tomorrow after school."

"Uh, arigato." She smiled weakly. "I'll still need help though…" She looked at all of them and bowed. "Domo arigato, for understanding."

"You're very welcome." They smiled at her and she thought how lucky she was to have so many new friends.

Aoyama-kun stepped forward. "Kokoro, I know you're wondering why I'm here."

She looked to him a little shyly. She couldn't help noticing how he stood out from the girls. "Aren't you a Mew too?"

Aoyama-kun laughed. "No, not exactly… You'll see later on." He smiled and Kokoro returned it.


	8. Unexpected Turn

"So, this is sort of off-topic." Kokoro twirled around and called to the griffin who was still napping on the counter. It blinked when it heard her call it, then stretched, flew to her slowly and landed in her arms. "His name is Kaito."

"His?" Shirogane-san asked skeptically.

"Yes, his… I can hear him. Can't you?" She looked up at him innocently.

"Well, no…" Shirogane admitted.

"Your DNA allows you, and only you, to hear him Kokoro." Akasaka-san replied. "You must tell me what he says sometimes." He laughed. "It's almost like you and others speaking Japanese, perhaps I should work on a griffin to human translator."

Kokoro blushed. "He's not the nicest sometimes Akasaka-san…" Her voice trailed off. "Anyway, he's said that he loves the sea, then some things about fire and light… But mostly he can't wait to grow up." She continued. "He'll apparently get much bigger."

"I hate to change the subject, but when is the eclipse again, Shirogane-san?" Lettuce spoke cautiously.

"The eclipse…" Shirogane said, thinking. "Will be within the next week. Unfortunately, we don't know what to do to be prepared, but on the day of the eclipse the café will be closed. I guess this is the end, unless anyone has any other questions."

They all shook their heads. They had to make due with that they had.

"Very well, I'll expect you all tomorrow." Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san dismissed them.

As they left, Kokoro couldn't help but feel that something big was about to happen. She walked home, learning that Lettuce lived close to her, and planned to become closer friends with her.

~(change of perspective)~

Lettuce awoke the next day to, not her alarm clock as she expected, but her bay window rattling. It was directly across from her bed and she awoke startled. She stared at it apprehensively, debating on whether to open it or not, when it suddenly stopped. Her nervousness turned into curiosity as she got up and walked toward it. She picked up her glasses on her way and hurriedly put them on. She hesitantly reached for the latch…

A gust of wind blew the window open. She shrieked, startled, just waiting for something else to happen. She looked outside, seeing the trees just give a hint or two of Spring color, and then she noticed the figure floating before her.

"Pai!" She cried as she backed away. She reached for her pendant, ready to alert the others.

"Lettuce…" He said seriously in monotone. "I am not here to hurt you."

Lettuce stood her ground. She was vaguely aware that he was seeing her in her nightgown, but she pushed the thought out of her mind. She held his stare.

"Kisshu, Taruto." He said to the area behind him, where seconds later Kisshu and Taruto materialized. "Go find Ryou and Keiichero." They nodded, both smiling. Kisshu had a glint in his eyes, while Taruto just looked excited to be back on Earth. "Kisshu. Don't bother Ichigo-san before you visit Keiichero and Ryou." Kisshu muttered under his breath while Taruto laughed at him. "That goes for Pudding-chan too, Taruto." They disappeared, in a rather annoyed mood, and Pai turned his attention back to Lettuce. "I do not mean to scare you. We are not your enemies."

_Not… Enemies?_ Lettuce processed this slowly, trying to digest it all. _After all the fighting…_

"Lettuce-chan… Forgive us. We are trying to make it up to you. Our long lost brethren…" Pai shook his head. "You helped us heal our world, so we will help you protect yours." He closed his eyes. "Goodbye, Lettuce-san."

Lettuce wanted to say something before he disappeared, but her mouth wouldn't form words. _They're going to the Café? _

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Meta-morph-o-sis!"


	9. Sounding the Alarm

Lettuce ran as fast as she could, debating on whether or not to wake up Kokoro… She decided to call the others on the way, hoping someone else would be awake. She didn't like to face things alone… Especially not something as big as this.

"This is Mew Lettuce, is anyone awake?" She called into the pendant. "I need someone!" She continued running, subconsciously acknowledging that she was passing Kokoro's house. "Kokoro-chan…" She whispered quietly. _Even if it's just one other Mew…_ She paused outside of the house, waiting.

"Mew Mew Kokoro! Meta-morph-o-sis!" Lettuce breathed with relief as she heard Kokoro's transformation.

"Mew Lettuce!" Kokoro called out to her, her wings outstretched as she descended from her window. Lettuce was taken aback as she stared at the giant wings, then remembered her cause for alarm.

"Pai, Taruto and Kisshu are on their way to Café Mew Mew!" Lettuce searched Kokoro's face as she spoke, then realized she had no idea who they were… "They're the aliens from before! Hurry!" Lettuce took off in a run, leaving Kokoro standing awkwardly. She was about to turn around to check on her when she recognized the beating of wings… "Ah!" Lettuce screamed as Kokoro picked her up beneath her arms.

"Hiko no… ho ga… kosokudesu, oneechan." Kokoro said gently. _Flying is faster, sister._

"H-Hai!" Lettuce stammered. "I'm going to try to wake the others up, please be careful!" Lettuce looked up at Kokoro and she nodded, happy to be able to spread her wings.

"Zakuro, Minto, Pudding, Ichigo!" Lettuce spoke hurriedly into her pendant, awaiting a response. After a few moments of silence, she was startled to hear another voice coming through the pendant.

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Meta-morph-o-sis!"

"Mew Zakuro!" Lettuce and Kokoro called out enthusiastically.

"Mew Lettuce, Mew Kokoro, what's going on?" She spoke quickly, almost as if she was running as well.

"Kisshu, Taruto and Pai are back!" Lettuce exclaimed. "I'm not sure of their intentions, but they were heading to the Café…"

"Wareware wa susunde iru!" _We are on our way! _Kokoro said, beating her wings even faster. _Can three of us handle them?_ She thought uneasily. It didn't waiver her determination though, she would take these enemies on with all she had.

"I'm on my way!" Zakuro stated.

"We're here." Lettuce said as they neared the café's fenced in front yard. Kokoro let her down gently and then flitted to the ground herself. They looked around hesitantly, expecting anything to happen. Kokoro went and tried the door, finding that it was unlocked.

"Lettuce?" She called to her friend, and together they entered the dark café.

"Lettuce-san. Nice to see you again." Before Lettuce or Kokoro could respond, the lights flickered on. Kokoro slammed her eyes closed and wished for something to protect herself. She felt her hands close on something that felt like metal, but felt too ornate to determine what it was.

"Leave us alone, aliens!" Kokoro spat, squinting up at them, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Lettuce, I must admit I find you fascinating, you and your 'sisters'." He was talking in a monotone voice. Kokoro looked up and noticed how different he looked from any other alien she had ever imagined, he was almost, well, cute. "And you can put that mirror away." He directed this towards Kokoro. She looked to her hands to see that she was holding a heart-shaped mirror, accented with metal decorations on the side and another small heart with a ribbon on top. She clenched onto it tighter and waited for something else to happen.

"Why are you here Pai?" Lettuce said as she looked up at him floating. "I've already said that there was no point in fighting, and you already took the Mew Aqua…"

"Mew Aqua?" Kokoro repeated Lettuce's words questioningly.

"If I wasn't here, then I couldn't do this." He disappeared, and Kokoro prepared herself for an attack, but couldn't believe what she saw next. Pai was kissing Lettuce!

"Pai!" Lettuce shoved him away. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing what Kisshu hopes and dreams about." Pai licked his lips. "Not half bad."

Kokoro stared at him incredulously. "Nani!" _WHAT?_

Lettuce blushed, embarrassed. "What exactly is going on here?" She yelled up at him, flustered.

Ryou stood towards the back of the café. "I'm not positive of his intentions, but he's asking to become an ally to the Mew Mews, along with Taruto and Kisshu. Apparently, they want to help us fight."

"But do we believe them?" Zakuro stood in the doorway of the café, leaning against it. "That determines everything."

Kisshu and Taruto appeared. Kisshu stood with his arms folded while Taruto sat cross-legged. "What? Kitty couldn't come?" Kisshu frowned.

"It's a little early for Ichigo to wake up. If you knew anything about her, you would already know that." Zakuro replied, rather rudely. Kisshu snorted and looked away, annoyed.

"What do we decide, Shirogane-san?" Lettuce asked nervously.

"I think Ichigo can handle it." Shirogane waved it off and walked to the stairs. "Keiichero, what do you think?"


	10. The Meeting

"I think we should decide now." Akasaka-san spoke gently, but firmly. "But I also think we should get the others." He paused and laughed. "Maybe Ichigo would like to file a restraining order."

Kokoro laughed nervously. She wasn't entirely sure of what was going on, and neither was Lettuce. Zakuro strode from the doorway gracefully and stood between the aliens and the Mews.

"Since most of us aren't here, I think I'll say what I think." She began smoothly. "There is strength in numbers, but can we trust you? You saved us before, but would you back us up again? Those are the concerns that are bothering us, and why you don't exactly have a warm welcome awaiting you."

"I can assure you that I have no intent of hurting the Mews. Our fighting is past because our planet is saved… Saved from the terrible weather and from Deep Blue." He looked as if he was reminiscing. "Many people were lost, but many more were saved. And I decided to keep my eye on this planet, just in case any danger came up." His gaze swept over Lettuce, his ears twitching, and then back to Zakuro. "So, I am here to offer my services, since there are strength in numbers. I would also like to say that I know more about these new enemies, since they do relate back to us." He descended until his feet touched the ground, then he bowed.

Zakuro looked to the two floating in the air. "What about you? Taruto, Kisshu." She narrowed her eyes at them.

"Eh, we're with him." Kisshu putting his hands behind his head. Taruto descended until he stood next to Pai.

"We'll do our best to blend in, honest!" He said enthusiastically. "We'll do anything we need to."

"Even cut your hair?" Kokoro said, teasing. "And what about your ears?" She thought out loud. "Dead give away to anyone really."

"We can fix that." Pai said. As he spoke his ears morphed to look like a normal human's. Kokoro sighed, her plan had failed. "And I notice you speak a different language…" He continued.

"Uh- I, Watashi wa…." She stammered, and hung her head, then straightened up. She ran her fingers through her hair and laughed nervously. "You caught me."

"Fascinating…" He murmured. "I need to gather- er, never mind. I suppose I don't need to gather data anymore." He spoke hurriedly. "I suppose we'll leave you to discuss us…" He paused. "It must take awhile to determine if we are able to join you."

Lettuce stared up at him and the others simply watched them leave. Kokoro headed back to her house, wanting Lettuce to go with her. Lettuce conceded and walked Kokoro home, then acted like she was walking towards her house. No one was there to know that she walked to her garden, except the one person she needed to talk to.


	11. Explaining

"Pai?" Lettuce said his name in a hushed voice. He was kneeling next to the flowers in her flower bed by the fence that surrounded her home.

"The vegetation here… It's so beautiful." He touched the petals of what looked like a red tulip, which quivered under his touch. Lettuce moved closer to him, but was still cautious.

"Life is always beautiful." She murmured, kneeling next to him. She ran her finger down the stem of a daisy and watched as his hand reached for hers. She flinched away, and he stopped and looked down at the ground.

"I still find you fascinating. How you understand and care for people… Even when they just want to use you." His eyes found hers and they held that contact for awhile. "But you nor the others want us here. We should leave." He started to walk away when he heard her start to speak again.

"No one's decided anything yet. You know, you shouldn't assume things." She spoke gently, but hurriedly.

"I'll stick around until the verdict has been decided." He chuckled softly. "Goodbye, Lettuce-san."

She blushed as she watched him fly away then turn for one last look back at her, then disappeared.

"Ahh Aoyama-kun…" Ichigo slurred, half asleep. She had been dreaming again, and had already slammed the alarm on her alarm clock three times. She twitched in her sleep as she heard voices drifting up to her.

"Ohayo! Watashi wa Kokoro-chan. Ichigo wa mada nete imasu ka?" _Morning! I'm Kokoro-chan. Is Ichigo still sleeping?_

Ichigo groaned as she sat up. She knew Kokoro wouldn't let her get away with sleeping in… Especially when it was… 7:03? "Ahh!" She quickly got up and threw some clothes on, then ran downstairs two steps at a time.

"Ichigo! I was just getting to know your friend Kokoro-chan." Her mother smiled at her.

"Yes Mom, but I'm going to be late!"

"But Ichigo-"

"Bye Mom!" She tugged Kokoro out the door and waved goodbye.

"O ai dekite ureshii!" _Nice to meet you!_ Kokoro called out as she was drug outside by one hand. When they slowed they were near the park, which was half-way to the school. "Ichigo, where are you going?" Kokoro laughed. "Sore wa doyobidesu!" _It's Saturday!_

Ichigo sighed. "Are you kidding me?"

Kokoro laughed in response. "But… You missed a lot today." She frowned. "The aliens…"

"What?" Ichigo looked horrified. "An attack?"

"Not exactly…" Kokoro couldn't find the exact words to continue. "Find Aoyama-kun and I'll explain."

Ichigo nodded and picked up her cell phone, hoping Aoyama-kun would answer.

"Ohayo?" His voice rang clear into the phone.

"Aoyama-kun!" Ichigo's voice instantly raised an octave. She still hadn't gotten over the high of love that came whenever she talked to him.

"Ichigo!" He laughed. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hai?" She tensed up, awaiting his answer.

"Call me Masaya from now on."

The silence drug on for what seemed like ages. Kokoro was about to see if she was alright when Ichigo broke into a fit of giggles. "Masaya! Masaya, Masaya, Masaya!" She danced around singing his name. Kokoro looked at her, completely lost. Masaya laughed on the other end of the line.

"So, Ichigo, what did you call me about?"

Ichigo quieted down again. "Kokoro… Said we missed a lot today. Can you help translate?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Bye Masaya." Ichigo sighed.

"See you soon, Ichigo." He chuckled softly, and then hung up.


	12. Judgement

"Ah! The aliens are back?" Aoyama-kun exclaimed angrily. "What now?"

"They want to join forces… Since we got rid of 'Deep Blue' and saved their people." Kokoro replied quietly, confused. "One of them asked about Ichigo."

Ichigo stiffened. "Kisshu." She said under her breath, annoyed.

"I'll protect you, Ichigo." Masaya took her hands in his. "I promise."

"Ma-sai-ya!" She deliberately pronounced his name like that, enjoying the taste it left on her tongue.

"Alien, Alien!" Masha poofed into his normal size and flitted above their heads. Kokoro stiffened.

"Ah, Koneko-chan, I finally found you!" Kisshu floated in the air before them all. "I see you're with the new girl and your pathetic boyfriend." He looked as if he wanted to continue, but thought better of it.

"Kisshu, why can't you ever just leave me alone!" Ichigo said, almost pleading.

"Is it true?" Aoyama-kun spoke harshly. "Are you really here just to protect the Earth?"

Kisshu descended to the ground. "Of course, there are other perks that come with the job," he looked to Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. "But the main objective is to protect Earth as if it was our home planet."

_He just wants to get in Ichigo's pants_. Kokoro thought.

"If you're really our allies, I'll fight alongside you." Aoyama-kun spoke solemnly. _Just stay away from Ichigo. _The thought was written all over his face.

Kisshu smirked. "Glad to be a part of the team." He enunciated the word 'team'. "But Ryou said that you were going to hold a meeting to discuss it." He teleported to the spot right in front of Kokoro. "So what's your name? I don't remember seeing you before."

"Uh-"

"Kisshu leave her alone!" Ichigo said rather irritably.

"Didn't think it'd bother you so much, Koneko-chan. Do you have jealousy issues?" He winked at her, then turned back to Kokoro. "So what is it, teammate?"

"K-kokoro." She stammered nervously.

"I'm Kisshu, if you didn't already know."

"Yeah, you have quite a reputation." Ichigo muttered.

"Mew Mews." Ichigo and Kokoro reached for their pendants simultaneously. "Report to the Café immediately." Shirogane-san was the one speaking.

"Come on!" Ichigo took off running with Masaya in tow. Kisshu looked after them disgustedly, while Kokoro stayed back.

"Shouldn't you be going?" Kisshu asked coldly.

"I'd much rather fly." She replied. "Mew Mew Kokoro! Meta-morph-o-sis!" Her wings sprouted out of her back and her dress blew in the wind as the rest of her changed. She loved the release it gave her. "Bye 'teammate'!" She called as she flew away, leaving a stunned Kisshu staring after her.

"Ichigo! Aoyama-kun!" Kokoro caught up to them and swooped down to their level.

"Kokoro! Your wings!" Ichigo looked at them in wonder but didn't slow her pace.

Kokoro looked at them too. "It's so fun flying!" She said. "Come on slowpokes!" She folded in her wings and sped up, leaving them behind.

Kokoro beat them there, and she reverted back to her normal self, well, her almost normal self. Twigs and leaves remained in her hair from her flight. She waited patiently until Ichigo and Aoyama-kun showed up, all the while attempting to clear her hair of the debris.

When they walked in, Keiichero motioned for them to join everyone in the basement.

"Oneechans!" Pudding greeted them as they entered. "And Aoyama-kun! They all came na-no-dah!"

"Why not?" Kokoro laughed.

"Maybe Ichigo wanted to go on another date with Aoyama-kun, you never know na-no-dah!" She shrugged and smiled.

"Pudding!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Welcome back, Mews." Ryou stood before them. "We're here to discuss Pai's offer. What do you think? Your opinions count more, considering you'll be fighting alongside them now." Ichigo grumbled at the last comment.

"I think their strength would help us… But how do we know that they'll stay loyal to us?" Zakuro spoke up.

"I don't trust them." Ichigo said under her breath. The thought clearly bothered her. "But if they really would help…"

"I would give them a chance." Aoyama-kun replied. "That was what I needed from the beginning…"

"Pudding says yes!" Pudding exclaimed. "The bad guys have turned good na-no-dah!"

Minto cast a steely glance at all of them. "If the other aliens are related, can you imagine how strong they'll be? What would we do if our newfound friends turned into enemies with all of our secrets?"

Kokoro tapped her foot nervously. "I've never met them… So my opinion doesn't count." She paused, looking at their faces. "But I think we should give them a shot." She turned to Lettuce, who was in her own little world. "Lettuce?" Kokoro prodded her.

"Pai wouldn't do anything like that. I don't think he would…" Her sentence trailed off into oblivion, leaving them staring at her blankly. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "What? Did I say something wrong?"


	13. The Decision!

"Looks like Lettuce Oneechan has an alien love." Pudding said, teasing.

"I do not!" Lettuce said hurriedly, her words coming out with more of a disagreeing tone than was necessary. "I was just saying how if we don't give them a chance, how do we know what could happen?" Her voice got quiet toward the end of her statement.

"I agree, Lettuce-chan." Keiichero replied. "But as Ryou said, it's your decision."

"Raise your hand if you think we should give them a chance." Ryou stated. "Just for a vote."

Pudding raised her hand excitedly, jumping up an down to make her vote appear to matter more than the others. Kokoro laughed at Pudding's enthusiasm and also raised her hand. Lettuce raised her hand, a serious but optimistic look on her face. Zakuro looked annoyed, but slowly raised her hand.

"Oneesama!" Minto looked at her incredulously.

"Minto, I believe they could be useful, the benefits outweigh the risks." Zakuro defended herself solemnly.

"I'm with oneesama…" Minto slowly raised her hand. Aoyama-kun raised his too.

"Ugh! I'm the only one who- I mean, why should we- when all they want is- and what if…" Ichigo couldn't finish her argument.

"Just because oneechan has an alien admirer doesn't mean we all have to feel the same way, na-no-dah! …But Lettuce Oneechan is following your footsteps." Pudding laughed.

"Pudding!" Lettuce and Ichigo exclaimed, their faces red: Ichigo angry, Lettuce embarrassed.

"Seems like you've been overruled, Ichigo-chan." Kokoro laughed. "Besides, well never know what's going to happen…" Kokoro's sentence trailed off.

"But Masaya, why do you agree?" Ichigo turned to him, and the others noticed the name change.

"I agree because they do need a chance… And if their intentions are good, then we shouldn't turn them away. I don't know, maybe I'm naïve." Aoyama-kun shook his head.

"I believe in your judgment, Masaya…" Ichigo raised her hand. "We welcome the aliens… To be allies to Tokyo Mew Mew!"

**[Sorry, I know it's short, but I thought this should be a chapter all its own! ^^ I appreciate the reviews, and I'm glad at least a few people like this story. To be honest, I'm just winging it! Haha :) But again, thanks! Especially to newmew4you and MewMewSugara :D]**


	14. Sharing the News

"They've made their decision." Pai said seriously, closing his eyes as he spoke. They were in the park, but since it was late in the evening and people were scarce, he was floating.

"So when's the launch date?" Kisshu was laying on a tree branch, trying to relax.

"You should ask them." Pai said snidely. "They're coming here."

"Here?" Taruto asked, confused.

"Apparently, the robot can track us now." Pai's ears twitched.

"You must have sonar, cuz there's no way you could hear all that-" Kisshu started.

"Aliens, aliens!" He heard the annoying metallic voice of Masha and glared at Pai, who returned his glare with an 'I told you so' look.

"Kisshu? Pai? Taruto?" Ichigo called into the vanishing light.

"Aww Ichigo, I'm pleased you called me first." He said loudly, not moving from his perch. He heard them approach and noted that all of them were there. "So, when do we leave?" He opened one eye.

"We decided that you should stay." Lettuce spoke, looking directly at Pai. He half smiled, unaccustomed to emotions.

"Ah, Koneko-chan, I knew you had a soft spot for me!" Kisshu said, smiling.

"I didn't agree with it at all, I was overruled!" Ichigo huffed angrily.

"It… Greatly increases your chances of survival." Pai chose his words carefully and descended to the ground. "Shirogane and Masaya aren't with you?" When he wasn't met with an answer, he continued. "I need to share some information with Shirogane before tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" They all questioned him.

"Information about our enemies, remember?"

They all stared at him dumbfounded, finding it odd that they were now fighting on the same side.

"Maybe we should go to the café?" Ichigo questioned. Minto and Zakuro looked suspicious, but nodded in agreement with the others.

"We can teleport you." Pai looked to Kisshu and Taruto to see their expressions to his suggestion. Taruto wore a face of pure shock, while Kisshu just looked on lazily. "I can take two at a time, and Kisshu should have two." He shot a glance in his direction, then looked to Taruto. "Think you can take Pudding-chan?"

"Why do you stick me with the little-" He risked a glance down at Pudding and the others and then back to the glare that had emerged on Pai's stony face. "S-sure." Taruto floated down to join Pai while Kisshu remained in the tree.

"Pudding gets to be teleported, na-no-dah! Is it fun, Taru-taru?" Pudding jumped about as she spoke, until Zakuro grabbed her.

"Have you all gone insane?" She looked at the girls coldly. "You don't even know how this works. We could end up dead, or worse." She shook her head. "I'm going to the café the old fashioned way." With that, she took off running.

"Oneesama!" Minto cried as Zakuro sprinted away.

"Oneesama sure knows how to ruin the fun." Pudding said quietly.

"But I thought the point of this was to give them a chance?" Ichigo replied.

"I would never intentionally harm any of you." Pai said seriously. "But if any of you want to leave, I would suggest that you go so that we'll meet there at the same time." Pai closed his eyes, thinking.

Lettuce walked up to him. "I trust you, Pai-kun. How do you teleport?"

"I just need to hold your hand…" He began, then sheepishly realized how that must have sounded. "I don't mean any-"

"I can't believe you would all be so reckless!" Minto exclaimed. "Doesn't this bother you Lettuce?"

"No, it's fine." Lettuce said smiling, then looked to Kokoro. "Kokoro-chan?"

"Hai?" She straightened up as her name was called.

"You didn't follow Zakuro. Do you really want to try this?"

Kokoro nodded. "Watashi wa karera o shinrai suru." _I trust them._

"Koneko-chan, that means you get to teleport with me." There was a spark in Kisshu's eyes as he spoke, and Ichigo took off running with Minto beside her.

Kokoro sighed.

"Kisshu. What did I tell you about-"

"Shut up Pai, I can handle my girl." Kisshu raised his nose in the air.

"Are you sure about this?" Taruto turned to Pudding.

She nodded. "Pudding-chan trusts Taru-Taru because he's her friend... Her friend who finally turned good!" She smiled at him and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok. Taruto takes Pudding, I take Lettuce, and Kisshu…" Pai turned to look up at his floating comrade. "Kisshu, I honestly don't know if you should be taking anyone."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Kisshu riddled off a list of insults as Pai stared at him calmly. "…Yaro!" He spat at last.

Pai sighed. "Kisshu, just go follow Ichigo. I'll take Kokoro and Lettuce." Kisshu growled as they started to disappear, Pai holding each of Kokoro and Lettuce's hands, Taruto holding Pudding's.

_Just my luck…_ He thought angrily, teleporting to find the girl of his dreams.


	15. Pai's Information

_It's just like flying…_ Kokoro thought. _Only… Faster. And colder._ She felt like she was part of the air itself. She shivered as she tried to picture the scenery that flew by her faster than she had ever imagined. Then, it was gone. She stumbled a little as they stopped, her eyes adjusting to the one single scene instead of so many at once. She found Lettuce equally mesmerized, and laughed at the hilarity of it. _So I'm a superhero Mew, part animal, part human, and I just got teleported here by an alien who's supposed to be my enemy! _Lettuce looked at her, then laughed too. Pudding and Taruto were there also, but Pudding was her usual self.

"Oneechans!" Pudding looked at them. "It was so fun na-no-dah! And… And… Um, are you ok?"

"We're fine Pudding," Lettuce laughed. "It was just overwhelming."

"I'm sorry, do you feel alright?" Pai looked down at them, concern in his eyes. "I guess we're just used to it-"

"We're fine, Pai-san." Kokoro replied in English. "You need to learn to loosen up." Pai listened in silence, then went to find Ryou. The others were there momentarily, along with Kisshu. Ichigo had called Masaya on the way and told him to come, but he had said he had kendo practice and that this was a mandatory meet. She sighed, then remembered that she had to make special sacrifices to save the Earth, and that Masaya should have some time to himself.

Ryou stood in front of them after they had all gathered. "As you know, we have agreed to the alien's offer of becoming allies." He looked to each of them. "They also come with some information about our new enemies." He turned to Pai, and Pai accessed the big computer that was behind Ryou.

"This is what I've picked up from their signals: There is one female, two males." He made squiggles pop up on the screen that Kokoro and some of the others couldn't understand. _Great, alien squiggles._ She thought, sighing.

"The aliens have targeted the Earth during the time of the eclipse because they think it makes the earthlings weaker, more vulnerable to attack and surprise." Pai continued. He entered more digits into the computer, faster and faster until they all thought that the computer would explode. "I do not know of their intentions, but from their attitude they come to conquer and destroy. But since we've caught their plan in time, we have the upper hand." Pai stopped typing and turned to Ryou. "I took the liberty of updating your computer to our standards." He smiled awkwardly. "It'll be easier to track the others now."

Ryou and Keiichero ran to the computer, astounded. "This is so.. Advanced." Akasaka-san stated, for lack of a better word. Pai bowed, then moved to stand with the Mews.

"The eclipse is soon. Do you train?" He looked to the Mews, interest sparking in his eyes.

"No," Pudding shrugged. "We normally won by outsmarting you na-no-dah!" She laughed.

"Kokoro-san needs practice before she goes out to face the real threat." Pai stood with his arms crossed. "And maybe Kisshu needs to brush up on his attacks too." Pai looked from Kisshu to Kokoro.

"What? You don't think I could take her?" Anger seethed through him. _Why is Pai so hard on me today? Whatever, I'll show him what I can do. 'Brush up on my attacks'… Pft. We'll see._


	16. The Fight Interrupted

Kisshu faced Kokoro in her Mew form. He ground his teeth together, trying to hold his anger back. They were in the park, the sun was touching the horizon line, cloaking the grass in a deep red color. Kisshu summoned his sais and smirked.

"Kisshu. Your objective is to show Kokoro how to fight. Do not harm her." Pai's voice had a tense, steely edge to it. All the other Mews were there, including Masaya. They watched nervously as Mew Kokoro fidgeted. "Kokoro, this is just training."

"Oneechan, what's your weapon na-no-dah?" Pudding called to her.

Kokoro slammed her eyes closed and focused, the familiar feel of metal coming back to her. She blinked open her eyes and looked from the heart shaped mirror in her hands to Kisshu and his swords.

"A mirror, na-no-dah?" Pudding tilted her head to one side.

"This is going to be interesting." Pai murmured.

"What do you mean, interesting?" Lettuce said to him sharply.

"I mean, Kokoro has a shield and a weapon in one, and we don't even know what it does yet." He mused.

Suddenly, a squawking sound erupting from the trees, and something hurtled towards Kokoro. She caught it in her arms as it slammed into her chest. She shrieked and the others looked about in alarm.

"Kaito?" Kokoro held the griffin out in front of her. He erupted in a series of squawks and chirps and rubbed his head against her cheek. She looked to the others. "Kare wa, wareware ga amarini mo nagai ma kafe de kare no moto o satta okotte iru." _He's angry we left him at the café for so long._ She laughed nervously. "He wanted to watch…" Her voice trailed off, and she walked up to Lettuce. "Hold him, Lettuce-san?" She was amazed at her Japanese. It seemed to be much better when she was in her Mew form.

"Hai." Lettuce took the griffin from her and cradled him in her arms. "Kon'nichiwa Kaito."

Kokoro turned back to Kisshu, the sunlight fading fast. "Junbi wa iidesu ka?" _Ready? _He smirked in response.

"Here we go!" He smiled, vanishing. Kokoro tensed, checking her sides, trying to make herself less vulnerable.

"Kokoro shirudo!" _Heart shield!_ She screamed, and a pink barrier formed around her just in time. Kisshu smacked into it face first. She laughed softly as he rubbed his stinging face.

"Not bad, Gurifin-chan." He muttered. _At least we know about that now._ He thought, but was still angry about not being able to attack.

She smirked, and he backed away, readying himself. "Shinzo no hansha!" _Heart's reflection!_ Her shield disappeared, the energy being sucked into the mirror. It glowed a fluorescent pink, then shot out 3 heart shaped bubbles. Kisshu dodged all three, moving to the right, the left, and then floating above the last. Kisshu laughed, looking down at Kokoro.

"Think we should call this a draw, Kokoro-chan?" He smirked. "There's no way you'll-"

"Anata no kokoro o hiraite tobu." Kokoro said quietly, her wings growing. "I won't give up, I'm not done yet!" She screeched as she flew at Kisshu at top speed, not giving him enough time to teleport. "Shinzo no hansha!" This time, Kisshu was engulfed in a pink heart, the pink mass making his skin tingle as it met.

"Ack!" Kisshu tried to call out, tried to use his sais to escape the heart, barely managing to escape it… "You'll pay for that Gurifin-chan!" He teleported faster than Kokoro could blink and ended up standing behind her, his arms under hers with the swords poised at her neck. Kokoro closed her eyes, flinching at his speed, when a brown smudge tore from the sidelines.

"Kaito!" Kokoro cried. "Are you crazy!" She stared into his eyes, his ear feathers twitching in the wind.

"Kisshu! Let go of her!" Pai called from below, ready to break it up.

"Maybe your griffin wants to say goodbye Kokoro-chan!" Kisshu pulled her closer to him. Kaito let out a growl and started to glow as he floated in front of both of them. Kokoro stared at him in awe while Kisshu looked on in confusion, his grip loosening.


	17. Kaito's Secret

Kaito's glow became brighter, and his form turned into one very familiar. "Finally!" He exclaimed.

"K-Kaito?" Kokoro looked at him with wide eyes. The little griffin that had been before her was now a little alien boy, one that looked similar to Taruto. His nutmeg brown hair was the same length as Aoyama-kun's and his eyes were as bright a gold as Kisshu's. His outfit was like Kisshu's, except instead of green and brown, Kaito's was a navy and scarlet mixture. He had bright red wraps on his arms and legs.

"That's me Kokoro-san! Glad to be in my other form." He winked at her then faced Kisshu. "Let her go if you know what's good for you!"

Kisshu snorted. "You think a real enemy would let her go? I don't think so." Kisshu said. "Baka…" He muttered under his breath.

"I warned you." Kaito smirked, then a weapon appeared in his hand looking like a staff. It was bronze colored, with a glass ball at the top that had brass wings on either side of it. "Hikari no tsubasa!" _Wings of light!_

"Tawagoto!" Kisshu released Kokoro as the beam of light shot at them and teleported to the side, then realized she wasn't fast enough to escape it. "Kokoro-san!" He yelled, teleporting back and pushing her out of the way. She pulled him with her, both narrowly escaping the bright light.

"You idiot! You could've killed her!" Kisshu turned on Kaito, screaming more obscenities.

Kaito frowned. "If you would've paid attention, you would know that I can't hurt Kokoro."

"What are you talking about? We would've both been fried!" Kisshu continued screaming.

"She has a pure heart. The funny thing is, you probably wouldn't have been hurt either." Kaito shrugged. "I just wasn't sure of your intentions." Kaito's staff disappeared. He hung his head. "Now I have to go back… Hey, Kokoro-san, can I-" His sentence was cut off by his shriek.

"Kaito!" Kokoro flew to him, holding him in his arms as he turned back into the little griffin that she knew so well. "Kaito? Are you ok?"

He chirped at her and appeared to hold a false happiness around him. Kokoro scratched behind his ears. "What were you going to ask me?" He freed himself from her grip and landed on her head, whistling something. She nodded in agreement. "Of course, but we have to as Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san, I'm sure they won't mind… Especially after what we're going to tell them." Kokoro turned to Kisshu, who looked completely lost. "Domo Arigato, Kisshu." She bowed slightly, careful not to let Kaito fall. "For saving me."

"Ah, don't mention it." He replied awkwardly.


	18. Masaya's Request

Kokoro floated down to the ground directly by Pai. "Pai-san, did you know about Kaito? Before, I mean…" Pai stared at her with a shocked expression, still taking in the performance.

"No… In my studies, I mean, possibly, but never…" He stammered, and Kaito raised his head to look at him. "I think I need to discuss some things with Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san."

"I think we all do." Aoyama-kun said quietly. "The more witnesses there the better."

"I would've never thought that Kaito could be.. An alien." Lettuce plucked him from the top of Kokoro's head. "It's so…"

"Kaito Oniichan is kawaii even though he's a griffin, na-no-dah!" Pudding replied, standing beside Lettuce.

"Hey!" Taruto replied, then realized he had said it out loud.

"Taru-Taru is kawaii too na-no-dah!" Pudding laughed, then stopped. "I have to go take care of my oniichans and oneechan."

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Taruto murmured to himself.

"I'll take you home, Pudding-chan." Zakuro said to her.

"Can Taru-Taru come too, na-no-dah?" Pudding asked Zakuro.

"If he wants." Zakuro looked down at him appraisingly.

"I'll keep you girls safe." He said, putting his fists on his hips. "Girls need an escort."

"I'll go to the café later, call me if you need me." Zakuro spoke to everyone and then left with Taruto and Pudding in tow.

"Let's race na-no-dah! There's no way Pudding will lose to Taru-Taru or Zakuro Oneesama!" Pudding called as they started off.

Kisshu stood at the edge of the little group, away from them all. Ichigo approached him cautiously.

"Kisshu?"

"Yes, Koneko-chan?" He turned his golden eyed gaze to her, trying to keep from smiling.

"Thanks for protecting Kokoro-chan." She said quietly. "Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought."

"Anything for you, Ichigo." His gaze softened on her, then he noticed another person coming to him. _Agh, that baka Masaya!_

"Kisshu, right?" Masaya said to Kisshu.

"What's it to you?" Kisshu said coldly.

"I was thinking that, since we're on the same side, now there's no reason for hard feelings." He smiled, but glanced from Ichigo to Kisshu.

Kisshu looked over the pathetic human that held the remnants of Deep Blue inside him. "Sure, Aoyama, sure." Kisshu shrugged, then looked to the griffin in Lettuce's arms.


	19. Arrangements

"Shirogane-san, Akasaka-san." Pai started as they all made their way back to Café Mew Mew. "While Kokoro and Kisshu were training, we discovered something else besides Kokoro's attacks."

"What could that be?" Ryou stated, as Akasaka-san was still marveling over the aliens advanced technology.

"Kaito isn't just a griffin." He started. "He's an alien."

"An alien?" Ryou kept his cool, looking as if he didn't entirely believe it.

"We did find him at the ruins, Ryou. Remember that." Keiichero had managed to peel himself away from the computer screen long enough to hear what the conversation was about. "That's how we thought he was alive anyway. How long was he an alien?"

"Just long enough to defend Kokoro-chan." Pai said calmly. "It seemed that he thought Kisshu was going to hurt her, which, Kisshu was doing a good job of acting like it."

"But it's fine, Akasaka-san, I'm alright. Kisshu saved me from Kaito's attack." Kokoro said, absentmindedly petting Kaito.

"Does he remember anything about his past? About why he was sealed in that egg?" Akasaka-san questioned, looking at the griffin intensely. Kaito just blinked.

"When he changed back, he asked me a question." Kokoro looked to Akasaka-san. "He wanted to know if he could stay with me instead of at the café. He says it's not fun being around people who can't understand him, even if they have good food." Kokoro spoke nervously.

"As long as you can make sure he doesn't leave or do any harm, he's welcome to go anywhere with you Kokoro." Akasaka-san said kindly, then turned to Pai and Kisshu. "Have you ever heard of such a thing? One of your people sealed into an egg or something of that sort?"

Pai shook his head. "This was before a lot of information was kept, I've never heard of anything like this. Although, I'd like to examine those ruins someday."

"We do keep our people in prisons if they do wrong, similar to that though. But it's not as small as an egg, they just immobilize you." Kisshu said.

"Pai-san." Ryou spoke. "Do you keep going to your dimension every night?"

Pai looked at him seriously. "Sometimes, but why is this relevant Shirogane-san?"

"Keiichero and I would feel more comfortable with your presence if you were on Earth while we have new enemies around. How would you like a hotel?" Ryou spoke as friendly as he could, but his suspicion almost overwhelmed his whole statement.

"Hotel?" Pai looked at him, not understanding the word. "You mean a place to stay?"

"It's just temporary. But since you, Kisshu, and Taruto are our allies now, we have to provide you with residence." Akasaka-san replied.

"If it makes you feel better about us being here, then yes, we will stay in a 'hotel'." To Pai, it sounded wrong saying the word, but he figured he had better get used to it.

"And Kokoro?" Keiichero said. "Try and see if you can help Kaito remember his past."

Kokoro nodded as she and the rest of the Mews left, leaving Pai and Kisshu in the hands of Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san.


	20. Memories

**(**Ah! Chapter 20! :D I'd just like to say thanks to everyone for the reviews and for sticking with me for so long! This story will be preeeeetty long... So thanks!**)**

_What is that? It smells so sickening sweet… _The boy thought as he walked through the miraculous buildings.

"No, Kaito! Get back! Go now!"

_Mother? _He jumped backwards, but didn't know where she wanted him to go. The ground cracked where he had stood before, and he stared at it fearfully.

"They're trying to get us to leave, the danger is too great!" The masculine voice boomed from the great hall to where he stood. The sickening sweetness came over him again, threatening to make him lose his focus on the memories. _Father?_

"Kettei-sama says we should go-"

"I don't care where Kettei-sama says we should go, he follows that fool of an entity, Deep Blue. Wherever they go, we shall go in the opposite direction."

"Yes, Shinrai-sama."

_Kettei means determination….? Shinrai means… Trust. Father's name was Shinrai-sama. Kaito walked through the memories again, trying to decide which to share with-_

"KAITO! Time to get up!" Kaito looked to Kokoro. He never understood this girl, but he got along with her. Her mother was downstairs baking, he had been smelling the sweetness of the cookies for the bake sale. Then he remembered what he had forgotten.

"Kokoro-chan." He chirped.

"Ohayo, ohayo to you too! We must get up for the sale Kaito!" Kokoro was running around, trying to figure out what to wear, whether to pin up her hair or not, and other various decisions girls are forced to make first thing in the morning. It was Monday, a holiday of some sort, and Shirogane-san had wanted the Mews to hold another fund raiser. Kokoro's mother sang downstairs as she baked. "I really should be helping her… Why are you staring at me like that?" She turned her full attention to the griffin sitting on her pillow.

"I remembered something." He cooed softly. "I have to tell them…"

Kokoro frowned. "We'll be there soon Kaito…" In response, he flitted about the room impatiently. "Come on Kaito." Kokoro had decided to just wear her Café outfit, but wore heart barrettes on her hair to pin back her bangs. "Let's bake!"

Kokoro sat Kaito on the counter while she mixed dough for cookies, cakes, and brownies. Her mother was there to help her, and Kaito tried to be inconspicuous. After the last batch of brownies came out of the oven, Kokoro stuffed it with a pan of cookies and two cake pans. She slumped in her chair, flour in her hair, exhausted. Her mother, with her long dark brown hair tied in a ponytail walked out of the room to find boxes to put the sweets in.

"There's no way I could ever carry all this by myself." She said wearily. Kaito snorted. "Even with your help, Kaito.

"Mom? Can you drive me to the café?"

"Of course, then I can meet all of your friends. Do you have to take that stuffed griffin doll with you? You've been carrying it around everywhere… I must admit, it is very realistic… Did a boy give it to you?"

Kokoro sighed at her mother's onslaught of questions. "Yes, I have to take him, his name's Kaito, not just 'some stuffed griffin', yes he is very realistic, and no a boy did not give him to me. And my friends speak Japanese, Mom, I barely understand them sometimes."

"Well then I can still meet your boss."

Kokoro sighed again and started taking her baked goods to the car. As soon as her mother left, Kaito scratched his ear and began talking, well, chirping.

"She thinks I'm a toy?" He began irritably. "Do I look like some sort of stuffed fluff ball of cuteness?"

"Sometimes, when your beak is closed." Kokoro teased. He had been talking to her a lot in the past day.

"But remember… You have to tell Pai and Akasaka-san…" He shut up as he heard footsteps.

"I remember Kaito." She whispered to him, and then turned to load more into the car.


	21. Hotels and Uniforms

(Meanwhile)

Pai, Taruto, and Kisshu appeared at the café. Shirogane-san had told them to come early. They had all slept in the hotel the night before and were all well rested. It was uncomfortable to walk around with their ears pulled in like a human's, but not impossible. Night was the only time they could be their true selves, that and when there weren't any humans around.

"Ohayo!" Akasaka-san called as they appeared in the dining room. "I heard Ryou wanted you to help with the fundraiser."

"Fund…raiser?" Kisshu looked at Keiichero suspiciously.

"It's where we raise money to run the café. Here are your uniforms." He motioned to boxes behind him.

"Uniforms!" Kisshu exclaimed. "What? We don't work here!"

"I'm sorry, you'll have to take that up with Ryou. He's the one that called you, you know. The girls should be here soon." Keiichero dismissed himself, leaving to go tidy up the café.

Pai descended to the floor.

"You're not seriously considering this are you?" Kisshu looked at him scornfully.

"Ichigo dresses up in a girl's version of the outfit and you don't seem to mind." Pai replied swiftly.

"You don't seem to mind when Lettuce-san does either." Kisshu retorted. Taruto just shook his head.

Pai cautiously opened his box to reveal a black tuxedo. He looked at it disdainfully. "Well, if it helps us blend in…" He muttered.

"Mine looks the same!" Taruto complained, holding it up. "So does Kisshu's!"

"I thought you said you'd do anything to blend in or help, Taruto." Pai restated his earlier words.

"Stupid humans…" Taruto began. "Already taking away from our hearing and now we're in these… Things!"

Kisshu rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'll be sticking around here. I'm going back to the hotel." He started to fly off.

"Fine, then don't stay to see Ichigo." Pai said simply. Kisshu sighed and looked down at Pai.

"You better be glad I care about her, otherwise I wouldn't deal with this."

Pai smirked. "That's what I was counting on."


	22. Setting Up

Kokoro's mother drove around, just missing the turn for the parking lot. "I can never read these street signs…" She muttered, and Kokoro got a twinge of fear.

"Mom, you really can't miss it, it's a giant pink building and-" Kokoro stopped. Pai was sweeping the walkway up to the building as they neared it, a look-alike of Keiichero himself, only with purple colored hair. "Oh, no!" She gasped.

"What? Did I pass- Oh you mean that pink building?" She evaluated it, then noticed the 'boy' sweeping the sidewalk. "Kokoro, is that your beau?" She teased.

"NO! I mean, yes that's the building, but no, Pai-kun is definitely not my boyfriend!" Kokoro's words came out in a rush. "If anything, he's Lettuce-san's boyfriend because, well…" She ended her sentence with nervous laughter.

"Ohhh-kaaay." Her mother drew out the word. "He doesn't seem your type anyway."

"I have a type?" Kokoro murmured as her mother parked the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and started unpacking the trunk, Pai watching her from the safety of the sidewalk. "Pai-kun!" She called to him as she caught his stare. "Mind helping me?" She asked awkwardly.

He nodded and made his way to the car, but was intercepted by Kokoro's mother. "Aww how adorable! A strong young man coming to our aid!"

"I was actually going to ask him to take Kaito…" Kokoro said meekly.

"You're taking it with you? Kokoro, I thought you outgrew childish behaviors." Her mother shook her head and threw her hands up in the air theatrically. "It's just a stuffed animal!"

"It's fine, I am stronger so I should carry more." Pai said in English, smirking at the hidden joke. Kokoro sighed and picked up a bag of cookies from the trunk, also holding Kaito in her arms.

"And they say chivalry is dead!" Her mother crooned. "And you said they couldn't speak English." She shot a look at her daughter.

"Well, I wasn't sure if…"

"It's quite alright. What is 'chival…ry'?" Pai asked politely, his face emotionless as he took five boxes of brownies from the trunk. Kokoro's mother raved on about chivalry and other things as they walked to the café.

"Kokoro-san. Who is that with you?" Keiichero called as they walked in.

"This is my mom, Akasaka-san." Kokoro diverted her eyes, ready for her mom to ask how she understood his Japanese, but she was still talking to Pai about something.

"Akasaka-san? You're the main chef, right?" Kokoro's mother held out her hand. "My name is Hannah."

"I'm pleased to meet a lovely lady such as yourself." Keiichero said in English as he kissed her hand, making Hannah blush.

"There's no need for formalities like that, Akasaka-san. I'm pleased my daughter can help you in the kitchen." She spoke quickly, her face still red.

"She's a pleasure to have." Keiichero continued.

"Pai?" Kokoro took advantage of this distraction. He acknowledged her with a nod while he was arranging the bags and boxes. "Kaito remembered something." He looked to her in surprise and she nodded gravely.

"Help me set this up, and we can talk with Akasaka-san later." He replied.

"At least we have things to do… My mother talks a long time." Kokoro sighed.

"I noticed." Pai chuckled.

"So, everyone's still coming right?" She began again. "Lettuce-san too?" She looked at him mischievously.

"Yes, from what I know everyone's still coming." He stated indefinitely. Kokoro turned at a sudden noise.

"Kokoro-san, how many things did you bake?" She laughed at Kisshu's overwhelmed tone and rushed to catch some of the bags before they fell.

"A lot." She laughed nervously. "We kind of got carried away…" She turned to see Taruto helping too. She quickly noted the one difference in their uniforms. Pai had a purple tie, a plum color, Kisshu had a forest green colored tie, and Taruto had a bright red one. She laughed. "Did Shirogane-san put you up to this?" They glared at her, and she figured she had hit the mark.

(newmew4you: I'd love it if you did that xD It'd be awesome :) I checked out some of your pics on deviantart and they're really good! Sorry if this chapter kind of rambled, I had to get all the meeting stuff out of the way and hopefully the next chapter will be better! Thanks again for reading!)


	23. Memories Revealed

Kokoro's mother had chatted with Keiichero until they unpacked the car.

"Mom, do you know how to get home?" Kokoro asked cautiously. She remembered her mother was unfamiliar with these surroundings. Ever since her father had passed away she'd been wanting to travel places… Kokoro sometimes wondered if her mother wanted to escape the past and all of the 'what could have beens'.

"Oh I'll be fine, you worry too much Kokoro!" She pinched her daughter's cheek and bowed to the others. "Nice to meet you all. Bye bye." She smiled as she turned to leave, and Akasaka-san held the door for her.

"Be careful, Hannah-san." He said as she walked by. He was surprised by her sudden turn at the last minute.

"Take care of my Kokoro-san, Keiichero." He nodded as she spoke, her eyes looking as if they were tearing up.

"She is in the best hands." He said, smiling softly.

She nodded and left. Kokoro stared after her, concerned. Kaito whistled sharply, reminding her of what she had promised him.

"Akasaka-san, Kaito told me he remembered something this morning." She looked up at Keiichero anxiously.

"What does he remember?" Akasaka-san looked at the griffin expectantly, then looked to Kokoro. Before she could speak, the bundle in her arms started glowing again. She closed her eyes against the bright light and held him close.

"Kokoro-chan, lemme go!" He squirmed in her arms trying to free himself. "I have to tell my story before I go back!" She released him, and the little boy became the center of attention, floating in midair. "Well. There was one major group of our people." He looked to Pai, Kisshu, then Taruto. "But there were two born leaders. One decided to follow Deep Blue to another planet, the others decided he was foolish and went in the other direction, following their own entity."

The room quieted as he continued with his story. "Of course, the ruins that you found me at Akasaka-san, they were the ones that I remember from when I was younger, before I was sealed in. I don't know how that happened, or why… But my father was the leader of the alternate group. My father was Shinrai-sama! No one questioned his authority, except for his brother, Kettei-sama." His voice fell. "They were arguing about the decision to leave, and father said they would go the other direction. Mother was saying how dangerous it was no matter where we went…" His voice trailed off.

"So the other aliens might be expecting you, Kaito." Pai said solemnly. "If you really are the ancestor of their leader, our other half, then maybe they'll know you."

"Just another surprise that gives us the upper hand!" Kisshu exclaimed.

"I'm glad- ah!" Kaito glowed again, and reverted back to his griffin form. He huffed, a sign that he was annoyed, and Kokoro petted him comfortingly.

"We're going to have to find away around his time limit…" Taruto replied. "If that's the longest he can stay to explain his side, we might be in trouble…"

"Taru-Taru! We're here na-no-dah!" The all too familiar voice called from the doorway, the other Mews in tow.


	24. Plushies!

"Why are you all dressed up like that?" Minto asked curtly. "I mean, you almost pull it off…" She was waiting for the other Mews to comment, but was shocked when she saw Ichigo and Lettuce staring at Pai and Kisshu starry-eyed.

"Taru-Taru's wearing a monkey suit!" Pudding laughed, pointing at him.

"It was Shirogane's idea, ok?" Taruto replied, annoyed. "The same reason my ears are like this."

"Apparently we're working at the café now." Pai stated.

"I'm glad you like my new look, Koneko-chan!" Kisshu winked at her, happy to have finally gotten attention from her. Of course, as soon as he mentioned it, she came back down to Earth.

"You look fine, Kisshu, but not as good as Masaya." She said quietly. Kisshu grunted and went to help the others set up their stands.

"Kokoro-san!" Lettuce called to her as she was holding a bundle. Kokoro turned and looked at her questioningly. "This is for you." Kokoro cautiously took the paper off of the soft bundle revealing a plush stuffed animal.

"Kawaii Lettuce!" Kokoro held a little griffin, looking almost exactly like a miniature of Kaito himself. "It's beautiful! Look Kaito!" She showed it to him excitedly. He whistled his approval as he perched on the top of her head. "We love it!" She twirled around happily, while Kaito clung to her hair.

"Minto, Ichigo, Zakuro, Pudding." She distributed the bundles to each one, and smiled as she received their praises.

"It's adorable, Lettuce-san." Minto held a blue bird in her hands and was looking at it as if it were a small treasure.

Zakuro smiled as she held her animal, a grey wolf. "It really is beautiful, Lettuce."

"Kawaii!" Ichigo exclaimed as she obtained her animal, a black kitten with a red ribbon for a collar. She joined Kokoro, spinning delightedly.

"This doesn't look like a lion, na-no-dah…" Pudding said, confused, as she opened her bundle.

"It's a Lion _Tamarin, _Pudding." Minto said exasperatedly.

Lettuce laughed as she saw her friends enjoying the toys she had made. She had planned this ever since her animals had sold so fast at the last fundraiser.

"Pai, Taruto, Kisshu." She handed them bundles also, and then turned to straighten her other dolls. She couldn't hide her nervousness. She had made versions of their weapons and, she wasn't exactly sure why, she had made a plush of a red tulip and put it in Pai's bundle.

"Almost like the real thing." Kisshu muttered, looking over the sais.

Pai half smiled, holding the tulip in his hands, remembering when he met Lettuce in her garden. He had to talk to her again.

"Now I can work on my aim without blowing stuff up!" Taruto grinned. "Go!" He threw the click-clacks at Pudding, hitting her square in the forehead, then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Taru-Taru! That wasn't nice!" She lunged at him, but then he disappeared.

"Come and get me!" He teased.

Pudding picked up the click-clacks and started swinging them around. "Get back here, Taru-Taru!"

"Be careful Pudding, Taruto!" Lettuce called after them.

"Don't worry Oneechan!" Pudding called back, pinning Taruto to the floor.

"Hah! I got you Taru-Taru!" She said triumphantly, then batted him in the head with the click-clacks.

"I just let you catch me because you're a girl." He grumbled, blushing.

"Hello everyone." Shirogane's voice got everyone's attention. "We have a few minutes before we start. We need to discuss Kaito's memories."

"Kaito remembered something?" Ichigo looked to Kokoro questioningly.

"Yes, well…"

"He remembers why our people split up." Pai said calmly. "His people didn't want to believe in Deep Blue, so they went searching for a habitable planet in the opposite direction. And apparently, he's their leader's son."

Everyone fell silent, absorbing this new information.

"So what does it mean?" Minto asked.

"It means if push comes to shove we have a secret weapon. We won't know if they'll recognize him or not, but he can help protect us." Keiichero said. "But we won't know until the actual attack."

{Thanks newmew4you! The picture is amazing! :D It's like you went into my brain and pick out what Kisshu looks like o.o And thanks Mew Mew Sugara, for reading my chapters and giving me ideas when I needed help :) }


	25. The Flower's Meaning

One by one, the customers started coming in. By lunchtime, it seemed as if a mass of people had already picked through the stands. Lettuce was already sold out, while Kokoro's stand still had plenty to sell.

"I guess I really did bake too much." She said anxiously, and handed the other Mews some to try.

"So good, na-no-dah!" Pudding said happily as she bit into a chocolate chip cookie.

"Thanks, it's my mom's recipe." Kokoro smiled as the others tried her baked goods, except Pai and Lettuce, who weren't there. Her own curiosity urged her on, and she left the stand in Ichigo's hands.

(Change of Perspective)

"Looks like your dolls are well known here. The people have good taste." Pai said kindly as he looked at the sold out stand.

"Thanks, Pai-kun." Lettuce blushed. "Um. You know the red tulip that I made? Did you know that flowers have meanings, here on Earth?" She looked at him.

"I've heard of things like that. What does this one mean?" He motioned to the pocket on his tux, the tulip tucked there.

Lettuce's face turned even more red. "It's a… I mean, I don't want to…"

"Spit it out, Lettuce-san." He said, looking amused.

"It's a declaration of love." Lettuce closed her eyes, waiting for mocking or some other form of rejection. "Or, it can also mean.. Believe me." She whispered.

Pai stood there, sort of shocked. "Lettuce…"

She turned away from him, telling herself how foolish she was, berating herself silently. "I know, it was stupid, I shouldn't have-"

"Weren't you the one that told me not to assume things?" He walked so that he was in front of her again. She took a deep breath in, waiting for him to do something. He took a hold of her hands. "Lettuce, is that really how you feel?"

She looked into his eyes. "I never really wanted to fight you, Pai. I knew there was good inside of you. But… Now…" She blushed.

"Ah ha!" Kokoro said loudly, totally ruining the moment. "I knew it! Aww, you two are so kawaii!"

"Kokoro-san!" Lettuce cried. "Wha- Why were you spying?"

"I wasn't spying…" Kokoro frowned. "I wanted you guys to have some of my cookies and brownies!" She held the bag out in front of her as proof, then set it on the empty stand. "I guess I'll be going now… Gomen'nasai." She turned to leave, but her hand was caught by Pai's.

"Kokoro-san, you are not to tell anyone you saw any of this." He glared at her.

"I promise." She said, crossing her heart.

"Kokoro Oneechan!" A voice called from across the café.

"Pudding!" She exclaimed, startled. In a few seconds, the young Mew was in front of her.

"You weren't changing like you said you were, na-no-dah!" Pudding looked up at her. "Telling stories isn't good Oneechan!"

"I just went to give Pai and Lettuce some sweets." She said looking down at her seriously. "Gomen'nasai, Pudding, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I was just trying not to worry anyone."

"Did you find them, na-no-dah?" Pudding looked around curiously.

"What do you mean? They're right-" Kokoro turned to find them gone, the bag still on the stand. "Oh, well I guess not." Her face burned with embarrassment.

"Maybe Lettuce Oneechan went home early…" Pudding said sadly. "Do you want to keep looking for them, na-no-dah?"

"No, Pudding, I'll go by her house later. Let's go be with the others." Kokoro said and took Pudding's hand, still wondering about where Pai and Lettuce disappeared to.


	26. Lessons

Lettuce's eyes were closed, her hair blowing. She could feel that they were teleporting. She clung to Pai, who put his arms around her, bringing her closer. When the wind stopped blowing so fast, her eyes were still closed.

"Lettuce?" She blinked her eyes open as he spoke.

"The garden?" They were standing beside the cherry tree in her garden. She looked up at him shyly.

"I have to say, I love it here." He said solemnly, a slight smile on his face. "But it's better when you're here."

She hugged him. "Arigato, Pai-kun…"

"There's nothing to thank, Lettuce-chan." He leaned down and kissed her gently as the soft spring wind blew blossoms off of the cherry tree.

(Change of perspective)

The week went by slowly, and eventually time seemed to drag on. To Kokoro, the time wasn't going fast enough. Now she was at a lesson with Keiichero and Ryou. They were both hard on her.

"Ok, we'll start easy." Keiichero said kindly. "Red is…"

"Ahh…" Her mind went blank. Then again, it almost always did when he asked her. "Akii?"

Ryou groaned and Keiichero sighed a little disappointedly. "Aka. But at least you got the beginning."

"Gomen'nasai…" Kokoro put her head down and Kaito pecked her. "Oww!"

"Of all the words you know that one the best!" He squawked.

"Shitshurei!" _Rude!_ Kokoro stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kokoro, what's pink?" Ryou asked her, annoyed.

"Kantan! Pinku!" _Easy! Pink!_ She grinned to herself, satisfied that she remembered at least one color.

Ryou sighed. "At least one was easy." He muttered.

"At least I'm trying Shirogane-san." She said quietly.

"Yes, Ryou doesn't mean to sound so angry, he just wishes it was easier for you." Keiichero said quickly.

"By the way Kokoro, do you know what today is?" Ryou looked down at her.

"Friday?" She looked up at him, confused. "Watashi wa kin'yobi, imi suru!" _I mean, it's Friday!_ She corrected herself quickly.

"Very good." He nodded approvingly. "And I'm giving you all the day off tomorrow."

"Really?" Kokoro said excitedly.

"Yes. But be near…" He added ominously.


	27. Hostile Stars

Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Minto, and Kokoro all stretched out in the smooth grass in the park. They all stared up at the sky, looking at the clouds.

"Sore ga koko ni kimochii…" Kokoro sighed in contentment. _It feels so good out here. _Too bad Kaito couldn't come… Too many people. She thought to herself.

"It was nice for Shirogane-san and Akasaka-san to give us the day off." Lettuce said happily.

"I finally got to sleep in!" Ichigo said drowsily. "The only problem is, I can never get enough sleep." She yawned.

"It is very peaceful here." Zakuro said solemnly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Oneesama?" Minto said, trying to appease Zakuro.

"Look how pretty the sky is na-no-" As soon as Pudding pointed it out, the sky started to darken. "Dah?" She looked around in alarm as the others prepared themselves.

"Alien! Alien!" Masha called out exuberantly.

"Mew Mew Ichigo! Meta-morph-o-sis!"

"Mew Mew Lettuce! Meta-morph-o-sis!"

"Mew Mew Pudding! Meta-morph-o-sis!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! Meta-morph-o-sis!"

"Mew Mew Minto! Meta-morph-o-sis!"

"Mew Mew Kokoro! Meta-morph-o-sis!"

"To protect the Earth from hostility, Tokyo Mew Mew at your service, nya!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The Mews stood looking up at the pitch black sky, watching as the triangular shaped ship approached them. Kokoro couldn't help but feel anxious as it neared them. Three figures emerged from the ship. A woman with blonde hair floated towards them and looked to be about Pai's age. Her shirt was a deep orange V-neck that was cut off so that it showed her belly button. It had short sleeves, and the wraps on her wrists looked as if they continued under her shirt. She wore a red miniskirt with grey leggings that went to her knees. A black belt was above her skirt, tied in a bow at the back, the excess fabric trailing off. Her shoes were flats that were deep purple. A smirk lit up her face as she saw the Mews, her deep dark eyes looking malevolent. The other two looked to be related, brothers even. One had light brown short hair with smoky gray eyes, the other had long black hair that was tied in a braid down his back and chocolate brown eyes. They wore black armor-like gear and gold looking shoulder protectors with black capes that were hooked to them.

"Looks like we'll get to have some fun after all, boys." The woman laughed coldly, then vanished.


	28. Aella

Kokoro flinched. The woman sounded and looked like one of their new allies, her ears as long as theirs and her ability to teleport was the same. The woman appeared behind Ichigo, her breath warm on her neck.

"I'm Aella." She was enthralled at their fright, it made her feel stronger with each breath her new adversaries breathed. "Do we really have to choose between the easy or the hard way? It's such a difficult choice…"

"It looks like you've already chosen." Pai said as he appeared with Kisshu and Taruto behind him. "We don't mean to make your job any harder, but more fighters certainly make things more challenging, correct?" His face was a mask of stone beside his sarcastic words.

"This just got even more interesting." She smiled, looking to her comrades. "Nikias. Rade." The one with black hair looked at her as she said 'Nikias', the brown haired one looked down her when she said 'Rade'.

"This isn't what we were looking for, Aella." Rade spoke solemnly, but quietly.

"So you don't want to have fun?" She teleported up to him.

"If I may be so bold," Pai started. "We're from the same group. Would you really choose to fight us?"

"If it came to that." Aella's eyes narrowed. "But I suppose we should talk about this, my comrades and I."

"What are you here for?" Ichigo yelled out.

Aella smirked again. "You'll know soon enough." With that, they disappeared, their spaceship and all, without a trace. The lightening sky seemed ominous even as the danger faded.

"This seems more serious than I thought." Pai said as he teleported the Mews to the café. Ryou and Keiichero were waiting expectantly.

"We know everything." Ryou began.

"Masha has a camera equipped to him, so we knew you weren't in any danger." Keiichero said.

"Yet." Masaya stared at Ichigo in pain. "I'm so sorry I wasn't with you, I didn't know-"

"Masaya." Ichigo smiled. "I'm fine. A Mew has to learn to handle herself, right?"

A dark look passed over Masaya's face, but was replaced immediately with a smile. "I'm just thankful you're alright."

"But we were thinking that since there are strength in numbers…" Ryou began again.

"…That you girls could have a sleepover." Akasaka-san smiled. The girls looked to each other, first confused, then excited. The thoughts of being with each other was soothing after the terror that had struck them earlier.

(Sorry it took so long! Been very busy! But this weekend I AM FREEEE MWA HAHA! So, I will most likely write more :D ...If you people aren't tired of it yet :P)


	29. Dreams

The Mews stayed over at Minto's house. When Kokoro learned about Pudding's dilemma, she immediately asked her mother what she could do. Hannah had offered to watch them herself, and Pudding was thrilled to be able to be a part of the group.

"Arigato! Oneesama!" She grinned, hugging the stuffed Lion Tamarin Lettuce had given her.

**(Change of Perspective)**

"Keiichero?" Ryou asked as he watched his friend make his way towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Keiichero smiled. "I'll be back tomorrow. I have to help a friend. Does it bother you?" His question was pleasant and carefree, with no hint of malice whatsoever.

"No. But be careful." Ryou assumed his normal amount of suavity and watched as his friend walked away, his only goodbye a nod of acknowledgement.

**(Change of Perspective)**

The girls had had an amazing amount of fun, playing board games, truth or dare, and ending with a pillow fight. All through the night Kokoro kept her translator on, and Kaito always flew near. They had attempted to dress him up once, only stopping when he proceeded to be unruly and tried to snap at them, which Kokoro scolded him for.

Kokoro found herself alone with Minto at one point.

"Minto?" She began nervously.

"Yes, Kokoro-san?"

"I was wondering, can't you fly too? Your animal…" Her sentence trailed off, and she was uncertain whether or not to continue.

"I could fly. If I wanted." Minto allowed.

"Are you afraid?" Kokoro felt she was prying, and with the blank stare Minto gave her, she figured she was close. "Because I can help you."

"Not exactly…" Minto murmured.

"Minto! Kokoro!" They were both attacked by pillows that had been thrown by the other Mews.

"I'll get you guys!" Kokoro threw them back.

"These are pure down pillows! Are you all crazy? Such commoners!" Minto scolded them. "Except for you, Zakuro Oneesama!"

**(Change of Perspective)**

Akasaka-san stood, poised to knock at the door. He was expecting Pudding's siblings to swarm around him, but by the lack of lights… _Am I too late?_

As he was thinking, the door swung open. "Are you going to stand there all night? I honestly thought you weren't coming." Hannah smiled as she let Keiichero in, and as he imagined earlier, was pinned down by Pudding's brothers and sister.

"Akasaka-san!" The children sang.

"I'm glad I can help you, Hannah-san." He said, returning her smile as he was being covered in hugs by the kids.

"Time for bed!" She cooed, leading them up the stairs.

**(Change of Perspective)**

Exhausted after the night's fun, Kokoro tucked into her blankets and laid her head on the pillow. Kaito was purring next to her, a clear sign he was asleep and dreaming listless dreams. She sighed. It was the middle of the night, and everyone was asleep now. She closed her eyes and drifted away…

She was in her room, on her bed. She felt a breeze and hugged her blankets closer to her, then realized that there shouldn't be a breeze. She blinked open her eyes in surprise to find the brown haired alien standing before her, his eyes gentle and the look on his face cryptic.

"Anata go hoshi." He looked pained as he muttered the words. What does it mean? Kokoro wondered. Where's my-. A bright glowing interrupted her thoughts. Kaito!

"Kaito-sama!" Rade, Kokoro remembered that was his name, exclaimed reverently.

"Tandoku de konojo o nokosu!" He screeched, which Kokoro could almost make out, the griffin DNA in her almost making her be able to comprehend what was going on…

She woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. _Just a dream_, she thought, _just a dream…_


	30. Communication

"You don't look well rested." Lettuce said as she watched Kokoro rub her face. "Gomen'nasai. I hope you don't mind. The others are still asleep." Kokoro looked around to see the soft sunlight filtering in through the balcony windows. She still marveled at Minto's abode, the magnificent mansion so big and beautiful, but almost always empty. She couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Minto. She looked over to Lettuce who had her blankets neatly spread out beneath her as she sat cross-legged on them.

"I'm fine. Just…Warui yume wa, anata ga shitte iru?"_ Bad dreams, you know?_ She said quietly as Lettuce nodded.

"About the enemies?" Lettuce asked.

Kokoro nodded halfheartedly.

"You should know that we're stronger than we look." Lettuce said, smiling. "And with Pai, Kisshu, Taruto and Aoyama-kun helping us…"

"We should be fine, I know. But I just wish we knew what they wanted…" Kokoro's voice trailed off. "Watashi wa mada atarashii yo."_ I'm still new._ The silence drug on until Kokoro thought of a new subject. "Lettuce-chan, what about Pai-kun?" She teased.

"I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about." She blew off the question, acting ditzy.

"Just be careful, Lettuce-chan." Kokoro said, concerned. "I mean, I know that he… You know.. Is still a guy, but you don't know if-"

"What are you talking about Kokoro-chan?" Lettuce looked at her, shyly but determined.

"Just, if something bad happens…" She paused. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Kokoro realized that she would miss all of them if anything serious happened. "And I just don't want you to be left alone with some sort of alien baby if Pai has to leave on some other mission."

"What!" Lettuce looked at her in shock.

"Watashi wa jodanda!" _I'm just joking!_ Kokoro said hastily as Lettuce batted her over the head with a pillow.

"I can't believe you'd say that Kokoro-chan!" Lettuce said sadly.

"I just wanted to put it out there." Kokoro frowned. "I don't mean to be rude or offend you and I know you wouldn't be so reckless, and it's your love life, but you're still my oneechan!" Kokoro hugged Lettuce, and silently questioned herself about her mood swings. _Must be PMSing._

"We'll be fine Kokoro-chan. We all will." Lettuce said emotionally as they pulled apart.

(Change)

"Thanks for helping me watch them." Hannah replied as she sipped some coffee. Pudding's siblings were sleeping in while Akasaka-san was washing dishes. "I can't believe such a little girl has to deal with this herself…" Hannah trailed off, thinking.

"She's a strong child, Pudding." Akasaka-san replied, drying a bowl with a dishtowel. "Apparently her teacher will come check on her later."

"How did the girls meet Pudding, Akasaka-san?" Hannah questioned. "She's so young, she can't possibly go to the same school."

"Ichigo met her first." Keiichero allowed. "Pudding can do marvelous tricks. She was riding a ball in the park when Ichigo met up with her."

"Interesting people here, huh, Keiichero?" She smiled.

"Interesting people are from America too, Hannah-san." He returned her smile, then went back to the dishes.

(Change)

"Mew mews." Their pendants blinked as Shirogane-san's voice came through them. "Hurry, come to the café immediately."

"Five more minutes, Mom…" Ichigo said, still asleep.

"We've had contact from the aliens." His voice was exasperated as he heard Ichigo's response.

"We're on our way." Zakuro replied hastily.


	31. Contact made: Transmission Complete

(Ok, so now things are going to get interesting xD Hope you enjoy :))

"Hello." Aella's voice was sickening sweet as it oozed over the speakers. Her face was plastered over the biggest screen Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san had in the café, all of them nervously analyzing the screen for any extra information they could gather. The Mews had just arrived. Pai had taken a seat next to one of the computers and was also playing the tape they had made from the received transmission. He was poring over it just as Akasaka-san and Shirogane-san were. "I'm pleased to say that we're going to have a fairly exciting game." The blonde smirked, making the Mews get goose bumps. "My comrades aren't exactly thrilled to be fighting." She said this absentmindedly, looking at her nails, then shaped them with what looked like a small pocketknife. "But on our planet, we grow up knowing animosity." She returned her attention to her audience, a cold glare over her face, but a smirk was still placed there. "You see, our people…" Her voice broke and she quieted. She closed her eyes and continued. "Our people sent us to find the birthplace of our race. Where we were born before we left, before our brethren left, following that mad deity Deep Blue." She shook her head and her eyes opened, revealing her fury and scorn even though her smile was still there. Pai twitched, hearing his god mentioned in such a way, feeling that he had wasted some of his life believing in the god that the other group had rightfully looked down upon. "Our people chose the toughest out of all of us, the most perseverant, to find out what we could about our neighboring planets, which are inhabitable, which are not…" She swayed her hands as she spoke. "Which have the life force that can help our people live…" Her eyes glimmered. "But this planet has the most promise. Unless you have something that magnificently helps planets repair… We're going to have to take it. You know, I'm a little disappointed that I don't know your names. It'd be much easier tracking you down." She cackled. "Until we meet again, Mew Mews. Over and out." The picture faded, then the screen turned dark.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kokoro wondered out loud. "We're going to have to fight them or else they're going to kill us all?"

"They want Mew Aqua." Pai looked to them all. "They must know about it some way, they said 'something that helps planets repair'… What else could they mean?"

"Stupid Mew Aqua!" Ichigo said, annoyed. "We can never find it!"

"Relax, Koneko-chan, you have our help now." Kisshu smirked as she glared at him.

"What's Mew Aqua?" Kokoro looked around in confusion.

"Mew Aqua is something we discovered last year. It has qualities that help improve a planet's environment. We suspect it also has other effects on things that we haven't discovered yet." Akasaka-san replied.

"It can continually change its shape, so we're not sure what it could be now. It can be in earth, in trees and plants, or in objects such as glass." Shirogane-san said. "Mews react to Mew Aqua whenever they're near it, and their bodies start to glow. Lettuce-chan actually turned into a mermaid when she was exposed to it."

"It's a good thing too, since I can't swim…" She blushed, remembering.

"So what are we going to do?" Taruto asked.

"We should be observant and try to find their hideout." Zakuro spoke. "Of course, Kokoro-chan might need more training, but her weapons seem substantial enough…"

Kokoro tensed as she heard her name mentioned. "You think I'm ready to fight with you all?"

"You'll get better with practice, Kokoro-chan." Zakuro smiled a little, then turned to the others. "I think we should rest. We should've rested more last night, but we were having fun. It's nice to have a break, but now we need sleep." She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry, Shirogane-san, but don't you agree?"

Ryou looked at her with a leveled gaze. "We still have the café to run." The girls laughed nervously, expecting it.

"Kokoro, I'm going to be working on this. Can you handle the kitchen?" Akasaka-san was gazing intently at the computer screen. "There might be some extra cakes in the freezer or refrigerator. Check there first."

"I'm going to work on tracking the signal this was sent from. Keiichero and Ryou made copies but I should be able to track the original. Hopefully it'll help us." Pai stated.

"Hai." Kokoro bowed. "But I could use help… Do any of you know how to cook?" She looked to the others, but they didn't respond. She sighed.

"Kisshu. Help Kokoro or wait tables. Same for you Taruto." Pai ordered as he continued to contemplate the squiggles on the computer screen. They just grumbled.

"It's fine, I think I can handle it!" She exclaimed as she and the others went to get changed. _I can't believe Akasaka-san would trust me with the whole kitchen!_ She smiled as she thought to herself.


	32. Kaitosama

Worn out after the long day of being alone in the kitchen, Kokoro walked herself home. She had made countless cakes and pastries through the lunch rush, and it was hard managing without any help. Kisshu had attempted to help, but he didn't know anything about cooking, much less human cooking. She sighed as she thought back on it. She wasn't sure exactly how she managed it, but she made it home, greeted her mother, changed into a nightgown, and collapsed on her bed. Kaito curled up next to her and purred. The feeling of her translator bothered her, but she had a feeling she should leave it on. A premonition ran through her, but she brushed it off and got under the covers. Kaito flew up so he wouldn't be in the way, then perched on the top of her head. She snuggled her plush griffin while she was comforted by her real one, and feel asleep.

She was brushed back to reality by a wind. She couldn't explain it, except it was almost like being teleported. She fought to keep her eyes closed, wanting to fall back to sleep. She remembered her dream the night before and her eyes burst open.

"You." She said, her eyes wide. Her room felt darker, more sinister. Rade was standing before her, smiling slightly. "Mew Mew Kok-"

"There's no need for that." He put a finger to her mouth, cutting her off. She looked up at him, trying to make herself look weak so he wouldn't want to hurt her. Of course, whenever she could get a good shot… "I don't want to fight you." She looked at him warily. She was tempted to nudge Kaito, but she couldn't with Rade watching her every move… "I suppose you don't understand." He frowned perplexedly.

"You're our enemies." Kokoro said quietly. "And now it bothers me that you're sitting on my bed." She spoke around the finger that was still in front of her lips.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I thought you were the one."

"The one?" She looked at him, even more confused than ever.

"Anata go hoshi." _I want you._ He concluded, to Kokoro's shock. Then, there was a familiar glow. Kokoro exhaled sharply as her griffin transformed.

Rade gasped and backed away quickly. Kaito floated before him with his staff in his hand. "Leave her alone!" Kaito growled.

"Kaito-sama." Rade bowed before him hastily, almost touching the ground. "I would've never thought, we were going to search for you tomorrow, I would never want to anger-"

"I see you do remember me." Kaito stood concededly, looking down on Rade.

"Very good, Rade-kun." Kokoro froze as she comprehended whose words they were. "You found Kaito-sama before we even went on an official search!"

"Aella!" She shrieked. "Mew Mew Kokoro! Meta-uf…" The blow to her head threatened to make her lose consciousness. She held her head protectively, wincing as her heartbeat throbbed on the top of it.

"Nikias! Aella! Why would you-!" Kaito glared at her in a rage as he saw Nikias holding the blade of his sword. He had hit Kokoro with the hilt.

"We need you Kaito-sama." She smirked, looking up at him.

"Kokoro-san, I didn't mean for this to-"

"Shut up Rade." Aella said sharply. "It's time to get Kaito-sama to his new home."

"I'm not afraid to fight, even the descendents of my family!" Kaito thrust his staff towards Aella and Nikias. "Leave Kokoro-chan out of this!" When they made no attempt to move, the anger surged up in him. "Honoo-ko!" _Flame light! _He exploded, and a ray of red-orange light erupted from his staff.

Kokoro screamed as she was held in front of the blaze. Nikias held her left side, Aella held her right side taut. "Kaito!" She cried.

"Kokoro-chan! Mizu wa taiyo o reikyaku." _Water cools the sun_. He moved the staff in a circular motion and the fire vanished just as it touched Kokoro's skin. She flinched back, then managed to look up as he glared at them. "Release her!" He shouted.

His anger was returned with a smirk. "Will you come along peacefully?"

"Just leave Kokoro-chan out of this." He replied, gritting his teeth.

"Anything for you, Kaito-sama." Aella beamed up at him, releasing Kokoro and putting her arms around him. "We've been looking for you for so long."

"No… Kaito…" Kokoro reached out to try and touch him, but was met with a slap from Nikias.

"Insolent human." He glared down at her as she cried, then watched as she slowly lost consciousness and drifted down into a deep black sea…


	33. Surprise

"Kokoro-san! Kokoro-san!" Kokoro opened her eyes to see Mew Ichigo standing over her, shaking her awake. "What happened? Why was your metamorphosis canceled?" Lettuce stood beside her, looking around worriedly.

Kokoro sat up, but was then overcome by vertigo. "My head… Nani…" Then she realized the void beside her. "Kaito! They took him!" She attempted to get up, but was pushed back down by Lettuce. "Lettuce-san, they took Kaito, because, he gave up to save me and then-" She reached up and touched her head gently, realizing that it was still tender.

"Careful, Kokoro-chan. You need rest… Your head got hurt pretty badly." Lettuce looked down at her sadly.

Kokoro groaned. "I will go find him as soon as this goes down." She winced, touching the bump on her head. "Lettuce-"

"Here's some ice, Kokoro-chan." Lettuce handed her a pack of ice.

Kokoro smiled weakly. "Domo arigato."

"You're welcome." Lettuce returned her smile as Ichigo went on a rant.

"How dare they come here! And then to take Kaito! I can't believe this! They're going to pay!" She picked up her cell phone. "Masaya! You'll never believe what just happened!"

"Lettuce, tell her to be quiet, Mom's still asleep." Kokoro cautiously looked to the door as Lettuce hushed Ichigo. "Do you think Akasaka-san has something to help me heal? Maybe?" Kokoro looked at Lettuce hopefully.

"Unfortunately, I don't think we should move you-"

"Kokoro-san?" Pai floated above her. "Can you tell me what happened? Look here." He floated to the floor and held some sort of device in front of her. It looked sort of like a camera, but when Pai pushed the button a red laser looking light came on and flashed in Kokoro's eye. She resisted the urge to blink as he looked down at the device. "Everything appears to be normal. As normal as you'll ever be." Kokoro laughed nervously at his remark. "You should be able to continue later on today. I have tracked Kaito's position, we'll find him Kokoro. Now tell me what happened."

"So much happened…" She closed her eyes, thinking. "It's funny how it was like one of my dreams earlier this week." She paused and leaned back, needing to regain her strength. "Rade came in, saying how I was 'The one', and how he didn't want to fight or something." She shook her head gently. "The next thing I know Kaito's transforming, trying to protect me, and Aella appeared and…" She flinched remembering the unexpected attack. "Nikias' hit me with his sword handle… and used me as bait and Rade said he didn't want to do… Something… But they took Kaito." She finished weakly. "They called him 'Kaito-sama'."

"So they do know about his status." Pai said in monotone.

"Pai, what could they do with Kaito?" Lettuce asked cautiously.

"I hate to say that I don't know." His mouth turned down in a slight frown. "But we need to get the others together. I'll help Kokoro heal and we can get going as soon as possible."

"What do you MEAN you're hanging out with Kisshu!" Ichigo's voice broke into their conversation. They had almost forgotten she was there until that explosion…. Ichigo laughed nervously, trying to regain her sanity. "No, it's fine, just… We need all the help we can get." Kokoro thought Ichigo sounded pleased that she was dragging Masaya away from Kisshu. "Hai. I'll see you soon!" She trilled into the phone, then sighed as she hung up.

"Kokoro-chan is fine, but I don't think she should be moving anywhere right now." Pai said solemnly. "But I have to be sure that Kaito's location hasn't changed."

"I don't want to be alone!" Kokoro whimpered.

"I'll stay here with you, Kokoro-chan." Lettuce said softly.

"Good, I'll get the others." Ichigo huffed as Pai disappeared. "Take care Kokoro-chan! Meet us at the café when you can!" She called as she turned and jumped out of the window.

_The sooner I feel better, the sooner we can save Kaito. __Kokoro thought, her eyelids feeling heavy__._


	34. Rescue

Kokoro and Lettuce stood with the others in the café basement. Ichigo was next to Masaya and Kisshu, getting along to everyone's disbelief. Ryou, Keiichero, and Pai were busy typing away at three computers. Pudding was playing with Taruto, chasing him around the room, trying to guess where he would teleport next. Minto stood next to Zakuro who, along with Lettuce, was looking over Kokoro's injury. It was still tender, but she had managed to transform with the rest of them and would do anything to get Kaito back.

"Hello again." The blonde appeared on the screens in front of Ryou, Keiichero, and Pai and also on the big screen in front of the whole Mew team.

"It's a live chat." Akasaka-san said hastily.

Aella winked at them, her eyes alight with confidence. "I know, I know, you all miss Kaito-sama, but he was another reason we came to this planet." She shrugged it off as if that was an explanation. "He's the strongest one of us alive, but he's also the one with the most control, didn't you know that?" She smirked. "That's why he sealed himself in that egg, so he wouldn't be forced to use his power for what he judged as unworthy."

"Kokoro-chan! They wanted me to-" Kaito called from behind Aella. He was strapped into some sort of machine that enclosed his hands and feet in what looked like glowing balls, spreading his arms and legs out, making him immobile. He looked like a helpless little boy as Nikias gave him a warning glare.

"I'm explaining, Kaito-sama." Aella looked at him coldly. She turned back to the Mews looks of horror and shock. "This will help us extract some of that infamous power." She pushed a button on a small remote, and the Mews watched, awestruck, as what looked like a giant laser pointed towards Kaito.

"Give me all you've got! I'll never let my power get in your hands!" He spat angrily, then watched as it moved closer. "This is why I stayed asleep, I've forgotten how corrupt they were." Kaito said to himself.

"Of course, you may be wondering why we would do this to our leader when we don't have a planet to protect." She grinned. "I know that you care about him, Gurifin-chan. I can see it in your eyes. You'd give us what our planet needs to survive in return for his life, wouldn't you?" She stared at Kokoro, her finger poised on the button, as Kokoro tried to stop herself from bursting into tears.

"I'll do anything you want, please don't hurt him!" She said fitfully, trying to control her emotions.

"Good. You and your friends come here." She was still smiling as she pulled up a map on the screen. "With the Mew Aqua, of course."

"How did you know?" Minto demanded.

"Ah, my little parakeet," Aella oozed with sweetness. "Don't you think I would've done research on my enemies? Your computers were so easy to hack. And that robot, so efficient with its cameras, but so weak when it came to guarding it's most precious cargo after it had been downloaded for further study. Barely any blocks that I couldn't break down. But, I suppose I'll see you all _very _soon. Bye-bye Gurifin-chan!" She smiled and waved at Kokoro, then the transmission ended.

"This confirms where Kaito is, it's an exact match to the last signal I received from him." Pai said solemnly. "Do you have any Mew Aqua left?" He asked cautiously.

"Actually." Keiichero spoke up. "I have found some items that almost have the identical signature as Mew Aqua." His eyes shifted as if the room had ears. "Ichigo, you know what to do."

"Mew Aqua Rod!" She said triumphantly, the staff with a heart shape at the top appearing in her hands. She looked at the amount of Mew Aqua and was shocked. "Akasaka-san, how did you-"

"It doesn't matter how, just go save Kaito." He said, solemnly nodding.

"Hai!" The group said, Keiichero and Ryou watching silently as the aliens teleported them all to the coordinates.

"That isn't real Mew Aqua, is it, Keiichero?" Ryou looked at him challengingly.

"What makes you say that old friend?" Keiichero smirked, turning away from him and heading back to the computers. "It's close enough…" He muttered.

**(Soooo how is it so far? Is it good? Do you guys like this? I hope so! Thanks so much for the reviews! :) esp. etoilestarshine, mewmewsugara, and newmew4you! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^_^)**


	35. Getting Caught

**(Gomen'nasai, gomen'nasai! I'm sorry I took so long to update! I kept reading and rereading and I was trying to make it perfect... I guess you all will tell me how I did! ^_^ Domo arigatogozaimashita!{Thank you very much!})**

The Mews and their allies arrived at a canyon, its depth looking as if it kept going down forever.

Ichigo gulped. "So how do we get down?"

"I'll go check it out." Pai mused. "Can't teleport you when we don't know what's down there." He disappeared, then reappeared minutes later. "There's a ship, but it's not occupied. There's also what looks to be a cave." He paused, awaiting their decision.

"Let's go." Ichigo and the others replied, nodding. They all joined hands, forming a circle, and teleported. They appeared directly in front of the sleek spaceship. When the wooziness stopped, Kokoro noticed someone she didn't before.

"Wh-who are you?" She stammered, pointing at the blond haired alien with bright blue eyes and a navy blue outfit. "Where's Aoyama-kun?"

He smiled at her. "I'm the Blue Knight, who is the same person as Aoyama-kun. I protect Ichigo. I was born to protect her."

"How do you still exist?" Kisshu asked, annoyed. "Weren't you supposed to die with Deep Blue?"

The Blue Knight looked at him solemnly. "Deep Blue was defeated, but I am still here. Why should I have gone when I wasn't the target at all?"

"Good point." Pai replied. "Now, to get on with this." He pulled out large red decorated fans. "Be on guard. I'm sure they'll be expecting us, making them all the more surreptitious." Pai sighed as the others looked at him blankly. "I meant they're cleverly awaiting us." Kisshu rolled his eyes the obvious statement that Pai made confusing.

Pai led the way, being the first one to enter the cave. They kept walking until it was pitch black. It was as if the Sun had never touched this place. Kokoro held onto her weapon, her nervousness bringing the mirror into her hands again.

"Well, I see you did come after all." Aella floated before them, small lights flickering on as she spoke. "Too bad your strength is only in numbers." She smirked, and then the Mews noticed Nikias floating beside her.

"This cave has chambers that are all part of a labyrinth. Our race used this cave as a place to imprison and confuse our kind who disobeyed us… We should put it to good use." He floated down to them. "Gosutoburedo." _Ghost blade. _A shiny sword appeared in his hands, the blade almost translucent as the lights bounced off of it. "Are you going peacefully?"

Kokoro looked at him angrily, then saw Rade behind him and was overcome with confusion. "Rade-kun?" She looked to him, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He frowned at her, his eyes cold. Kokoro immediately responded with annoyance. "Where's your weapon then? Fight me!" She hissed, holding her mirror in front of her. The others braced themselves, holding their weapons, while the Blue Knight stood near Ichigo protectively.

"Kore o Kotei-ka!" _Immobilizing ice!_ His blue eyes immediately glowed white as he held his arms out in front of himself. The white glow slowly traveled down his arms, and suddenly, Kokoro couldn't feel herself moving anymore. She felt trapped in her body, and even though she tried to scream, it wasn't working. She tried to change her expression to an angry one as Rade moved her to a cavern, (not even touching her, but moving her with his mind), to no avail. He placed Minto beside her and teleported back to the mouth of the cavern. She watched as he moved the others, then saw Nikias snap his fingers and grin.

"Sleep tight Mews." As he backed away, a wall moved upward, blocking the entrance. Kokoro could feel the paralysis slowly oozing off of her, and turned to looked at Minto. She was breathing heavily, as Kokoro was, just trying to get used to breathing again.

"Minto, what did we get ourselves into?" She asked quietly.


	36. Blue Knight's Sacrifice:Kisshu's Mission

**_(HAH! I found the horizontal line button! Now I won't have to keep writing (Change) whenever the perspective changes! ...Man... I feel slow and slightly less observant than I usually am... Anyway, more chapters are coming! Again: Sorry for the wait!)_**

* * *

"Precious leader of the Mews." Aella looked down on Ichigo in her petrified state. Only she and the other aliens were left, the other Mews in their prisons deep within the maze. Aella snapped her fingers, and Ichigo instantly collapsed. She was breathing heavily, trying to get air back into her frozen-feeling, oxygen-deprived lungs. "I believe you have something for me."

"Think… Again…" Ichigo straightened up, regulating her breath. Aella smacked her.

"Impudent alien! That's what you are, even on your own planet! You call yourself a hero." She sneered. "Your ears and tail separate you from everyone else…"

"My teammates…" Ichigo began.

"They're just freaks too. You can't possibly be normal. Ever. How can you get along with anyone who doesn't know about you? Doesn't know the truth? How does it feel to hide a whole other part of you?" Aella leaned down to meet Ichigo's height. "On my planet, no one would look at you differently. You should join us."

"When you're so cruel and evil to others? Never." She breathed.

"Baka!" Aella yelled as she reached out to strike Ichigo again. All of a sudden, someone caught her arm. She looked to them quickly. _Stupid blond!_

"You will never get what you want, Aella." He turned to her, holding Ichigo in his arms. "Especially not by hurting others."

"Leave Koneko-chan alone!" Kisshu lunged out with his sais.

Aella dodged him swiftly. "This is a man's job. Oh, Nikias?" She called for him, then disappeared.

"Get back here, bitch!" Kisshu seethed.

"I'm sorry, she won't be necessary. I'm just as challenging an opponent." Nikias flashed a smile, holding his sword out in front of him. "Would you care to go first?"

"Bring it on!" Kisshu yelled, then turned to the Blue Knight. "Get Ichigo out of here!"

"No, I'm fighting with you!" Ichigo said, jumping out of the Blue Knight's arms, then turning to face Pai and Taruto, who were just beginning to thaw. "As soon as you can, go find the others." She whispered, then turned back. "Strawberry Bell!" Her weapon appeared in her hands, a pink heart shaped object with wings on the top of it.

"Very well." Nikias began, then charged at Kisshu. "I don't prefer to fight women, so this one will have to do first." Kisshu dodged him, blocking the sword with his sais.

* * *

"Pudding-chan is all alone!" Pudding wailed, beating on where the wall had boxed her in. "Just her luck to be caught all alone, na-no-dah..." She sighed. "Oh well, never fear! There has to be some way out of here, na-no-dah!" She smiled, thinking of her brothers and sister at home. "People need Pudding-chan! She won't be forgotten!" She felt the walls for cracks and grooves, smiling every time her fingers found a hold.

* * *

"Zakuro-chan!" Lettuce reached down to help her friend as she was becoming herself again. "Are you alright?"

"Just… Out of breath…" She coughed, shaking her head clear. "That was a dirty trick."

"None of us were expecting it…" Lettuce replied, frowning. "I wonder where the others are."

"We have to figure out how to get free first." Zakuro said, taking in her surroundings.

"Surely they wouldn't leave us here to die?" Lettuce asked nervously.

"Unfortunately, I don't know the answer Lettuce-chan." She stated, then began feeling the walls. Lettuce began doing the same, unsure of what they were looking for.

"Too bad we can't climb or fly like the others." Lettuce said thoughtfully, her fingers brushing over the wall's indentions.

"They wouldn't leave us, Lettuce-chan. We just have to hope." Zakuro's ears twitched, hearing something in the distance. "Someone's fighting." She turned, looked at Lettuce's worried expression, then went back to the wall to listen.

* * *

"Goyokuna keiro-ka!" _Possessive lightening!_ Nikias screamed as he raised his blade, aiming it directly at Kisshu. The sparks flying off of it sent static rustling through the air. Kisshu teleported, getting away, when he noticed the Blue Knight taking his spot.

"Aoyama!" Kisshu yelled as the Blue Knight stabbed through Nikias' heart.

Nikias screamed in rage. "Shi no hikari." _Death light._ His sword turned pitch black, then flamed a red color as he smashed it through the Blue Knight's stomach. They both fell, writhing in pain.

"Masaya!" Ichigo ran to him crying. "How could you do-"

"Anything, to protect Ichigo." He smiled up at her. "I love you, Ichigo. Please let… Kisshu take care of you…" He closed his eyes. "He's been a good-" The Blue Knight shook, then transformed back into Masaya, his eyes wide. "Ichigo… I can't…" He grew silent as his eyes lost their spark. Ichigo wept over him.

"I told you he was just a pathetic human…" Kisshu replied, floating above her.

"You're wrong, Kisshu." Ichigo cried.

"He saw that I was better for you, Koneko-chan." Kisshu said with disbelief. "That's why…" He floated down, sitting beside her. "He risked it."

"It'll never be the same…" She said sadly.

"If that's how you feel…" Kisshu let his voice drift off, then summoned his sais. "It's funny, how we were almost… friends." He half smiled, but Ichigo wasn't looking at him.

"What are you-" She began, but was interrupted when Kisshu moaned in pain.

Kisshu drug the sais across his skin, cutting an X shape onto his stomach while Ichigo looked on in awe. "It's because I love you, Koneko-chan. Goodbye." He smirked, tears coming into his eyes. "Remember, I did this for you." He closed his eyes and laid down on the hard floor of the cavern.

"Kisshu! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone!"

But Kisshu's mind was already drifting away, trying to find Masaya's spirit, the one thing that would make her happy…


	37. Makashi?

_It's weird, how it feels like you're made out of smoke. _Kisshu thought to himself, his spirit was traveling through the air, trying to catch up with Masaya's. _Too bad I'm the one that has to die now…_

Kisshu passed many glorious scenes: fields of flowers, oceans, lakes, rivers, waterfalls… But he finally found Masaya on a wide, grassy plain. He was standing alone, overlooking the horizon. "Masaya." Kisshu greeted him, forcing a smile. There seemed to be no use for formalities now.

"Kisshu, I left Ichigo in your care-" Masaya looked at him accusingly.

"Relax. I'm not dead. See?" He held up his hand to show the difference. His body was a light blue color, whereas Masaya's was a pale white. "Our people can visit spirits." He said solemnly. "It's an old practice, but I don't have time to explain. I'm giving you my body."

"I'm not taking your body, Kisshu." Masaya said obstinately.

"Listen to reason! Don't be as stubborn as Ichigo!" Kisshu said irately. "It's obvious she doesn't love me-"

"Kisshu, I'm not going to take your body." Masaya restated with emphasis.

"Baka, Masaya!"

"Don't you think it would be better to have two people protecting Ichigo instead of one?" Masaya said thoughtfully.

Kisshu nodded. "Go on…"

* * *

"They can't both be gone…" Ichigo said, doubting what she had seen. She had just reached down to touch Kisshu's wounds when his body started glowing. She flinched back, unsure of what was happening.

"Ichigo." The glowing lit up the whole cave, and Ichigo wasn't sure what she was seeing anymore. The voice sounded like a mixture of some familiar people… But deeper…

"Masaya? Kisshu?" Ichigo said, afraid, as she backed away.

"So you do recognize us." The voice chuckled.

"Who-" Ichigo began as the light faded.

"I am Makashi." The figure began. He was wearing a white form of Pai's apparel, with gray buttons and a light blue scarf wrapped around his neck, the excess flowing behind him as he floated down to her. He looked to be about Kisshu's age. He was an alien, looking slightly like the Blue Knight, except his eyes were dark brown with gold around the pupils and his hair was shorter and a light nutmeg brown instead of blond. "A mixture of Kisshu and Masaya. We weren't sure what would make you happy." The voice sounded confused. "But upon Kisshu's insistence, we became one, for you." He paused. "Now I'm strong enough to protect you, no matter what." He smiled and kissed her hand. She withdrew her hand slowly, still processing this information.

"But... Masaya is… and Kisshu was unconscious.." She said, allowing it to sink in.

"Their bodies may be dead, but the spirits live on." Makashi replied. "We inhabit the same body now, so we have created a new person with memories of the other's past." He smiled weakly. "It's time to save our friends. I'm sure Pai and Taruto are trying their best, but they could probably use our help."

"Hai." Ichigo replied, still a little shocked.

* * *

"So how are we going to find them, Pai?" Taruto looked up at him uncertainly. "Your specialty is computers, not mazes."

Pai smirked. "Exactly."

"What?" Taruto looked at him at a loss as Pai pulled out a silver, small, rectangular device. He pushed a button on the side and it opened, revealing a screen on the lid and the inside.

"This helps me locate wires that computers use. I'm certain they've attempted to update the place." He smiled as input data into the tiny computer by touching the bottom screen and was rewarded with a beeping noise. He smiled. "Seems to be right…" He punched the wall, a screech of metal revealed wires behind it. "Here." He dismantled the wires one by one and connected them to his handheld computer. "Let's see what they have in their database."

Taruto waited impatiently as Pai typed away. "You know, they could be running out of air Pai, can't you go any faster? I mean, if it really was used for our kind, we can live with only ten percent of oxygen in-"

"Hush Taruto, I've found it." Pai pulled out the wires recklessly and left them splayed on the ground.

"Found what exactly?" Taruto said exasperatedly.

"Found out how to solve this maze." He smirked, then turned the computer to Taruto.

"All right!" Taruto exclaimed. The screen revealed a perfect layout of the cave's corridors. "Pai, you're a genius."

"Naturally. Now lets go." They flew to the first good sized room they could find on the map and weren't surprised when they were met by a wall instead of an opening.

**(Ok, so the real reason I updated this so fast was cuz of newmew4you's reviews xD I didnt want her to suffer anymore. :) So... Any comments about this? I know it was _sort of_ unexpected... But this is how my mind works ^_^)**


	38. Unexpected Release

Minto looked around sadly. She and Kokoro had been trapped for what seemed like hours. "Kokoro-chan?" She looked to her friend, who was pounding a basketball-sized rock against the wall. "I don't think that's going to be able to open the door."

"Any other ideas, Minto-chan?" Kokoro sighed, sitting down with a huff.

"Do you think there's an opening slightly towards the top?" She tilted her head. "Maybe you could fly out."

"I think they've seen my wings… But I guess it's worth a shot." Kokoro replied. "Anata no kokoro o hiraite tobu." She stated, her wings flapping and carrying her up. She felt the seam where the rock and the ceiling met and sighed. "No way to get out." She called as she swooped down. "Hey Minto." She said slyly as her feet lightly touched the ground. "I think it's time you learned how to fly. You know, Zakuro Oneesama would be really proud of you if you conquered your fear." Kokoro crossed her arms across her chest.

"Really, Kokoro-chan, I'm not afraid of flying, I don't know what you're talking-" Minto screamed as Kokoro picked her up.

"Oh no! Mayday, mayday! Emergency landing!" Kokoro relinquished her hold on Minto and she started falling.

"Kokoro! You get down here this instant and- Tsubasa ririsu!" _Wings release!_ Minto yelled, her dark blue wings appearing. She stared in awe as she slowly descended to the ground.

"You did it!" Kokoro said happily.

"Thanks for the near death experience!" Minto snapped, her wings flitting involuntarily.

"I would've caught you if your wings didn't appear." Kokoro said sheepishly. "And now this is an advantage for us! Can't you see? Please don't be mad, gomen'nasai."

"Impressive, Kokoro-san."

They jumped at the voice behind them. Kokoro turned and saw Rade. Her blood turned to ice.

"Stay back!" Her mirror appeared in her hands as she spoke.

"Don't make us attack you." Minto was holding a blue bow and arrow.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I apologize for earlier." He hung his head. "But now Nikias is dead… And I don't have anyone tying me to my home planet anymore."

"Dead?" Minto's eyes widened as she questioned him.

"Oh really?" Kokoro said sarcastically. "Not a mother or any other relative? I'm sure you'd be a perfect match for Aella."

"Aella murdered my family." He looked up at her with steely eyes, and she looked back at him baffled. "Well, almost my whole family. Nikias was my cousin." He laughed perfunctorily, waving it off. "Sure, she was sent with the best warriors, because we were the only ones to survive." He shot a glare at them. "The rest of our people are imprisoned like Kaito-sama was. We had thought there wasn't any hope, but then…" He trailed off, then shook his head and snapped his fingers. The wall started moving down into the ground. "Find your friends and send Aella back. I would ask for you to save the planet, but… They may all be like Aella is. Perhaps there is no hope. If you have trouble, I'll be there." He disappeared and Kokoro looked to Minto, her wings shrinking back to their original size. Kokoro made hers do the same.

"What do you have against him, Kokoro-chan? You look like you've met before. Awhile before." Minto stated summarily, then headed out the door. "Hurry, before it closes, Kokoro-chan!"

Kokoro tailed Minto, then froze as she saw two figures approach.

"Mew Ichigo!" They exclaimed when they saw her, then hesitated as they saw their friend with someone unknown to them. Ichigo saw the malice and instantly introduced him.

"This is… Makashi." She finished weakly.

"Makashi?" Minto looked at him with scorn while Kokoro looked on with disbelief.

* * *

Pai and Taruto stood in front of the blocked entrance. Pai turned to Taruto. "You stay here. I don't know what's behind this, but I'm sure it should be the girls, or one of them. If my calculations are incorrect… Find Ichigo and Kisshu." Taruto nodded and Pai disappeared.

Pai appeared in a room with two people in it, of that he was sure. But who were they? They noticed his presence also. The dim lighting made their faces hard to distinguish. "Who are you?" He breathed.

"Pai-kun?" He'd recognize that voice anywhere.

"Lettuce-chan?"

"He found us Zakuro-chan!" Lettuce exulted as she saw him descend.

"I told you they wouldn't leave us." Zakuro half smiled. "Just get us out of here." They all joined hands and teleported out, shocking Taruto when they appeared in front of him.

**(Ahhh oh my gosh! I got seven reviews in one day! ^^ New record! ^o^ Thanks! I'm glad you like my ideas newmew4you! :D You're really supportive! More coming soon, if it's not too weird :) Mew Cupcake, I'm not really a Masaya fan either... But I didn't have the heart to kill him in a story. So Makashi was created ^^ And kisshufan4ever, I hope you enjoy it!)**


	39. Regrouping

"Ay yah! What's wrong with you!" Taruto scolded as they appeared in front of him. "I was this close to- Baka." He shook his head, ending his sentence there.

"It's alright Taruto." Pai took the computer from him and input more data. "It seems there are two more enclosed caverns. There were three earlier." He frowned. "Someone opened one."

"Where are they at, Pai-kun?" Zakuro asked hastily.

"One is in the center of the maze… The other is all the way to the left of us." He drug his finger along the path the computer had set out for them. "Did any of you see where Pudding-chan was taken? To verify this data?" The girls shook their heads no.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Taruto exclaimed angrily. "Give me that!" He snatched the computer from Pai and started flying away with it.

"Get back here!" Pai teleported in front of Taruto and caught him as he flew into him. He took the computer away from Taruto gingerly. "We cannot follow reckless behavior, Taruto." Pai looked down seriously as Taruto glared up at him. "You could get us all killed. Pudding-chan is in the cavern farthest to the left, by these calculations. They would want to spread the Mews apart." Taruto nodded slowly and Lettuce and Zakuro did the same as they continued along the path.

* * *

"Gurifin-chan, Minto-san." The alien smiled at Kokoro and Minto.

"Kisshu calls me that." Kokoro replied in confusion. "How does he-"

"I don't recall introducing myself to anyone of your description." Minto stated condescendingly.

"My apologies, Minto-san, but everyone knows of the Aizawa and their wealth." He bowed and Kokoro saw the act make her smirk.

"Very well." She nodded.

"Then how do you know-" Kokoro began.

"Any friend of Ichigo is a friend of mine. I know all of the Mews." He replied, straightening up. Kokoro looked at him suspiciously.

"Well, we should go find the others!" Ichigo said, pushing them along.

* * *

"Pudding has climbed all the way to the top and what does she find? Barely any way to get out, na-no-dah!" Pudding said exasperatedly as she clung to the wall. "Pudding would have to be an ant to get through there!" She eyed the crack between the ceiling and the wall, then tried to see if she could fit a finger through, to no avail. She jumped down and sat cross-legged in the middle of the enclosed room. "Hmm. Pudding-chan may have to use a martial arts technique to get out of this, na-no-dah!" She put her hand under her chin like she was thinking. "But which one is the strongest, na-no-dah?"

* * *

"We're almost there. It should be-" An explosion interrupted Pai's sentence.

"Pudding!" Taruto called out, teleporting to where the little girl stood.

"Taru-Taru! You weren't very fast at rescuing me, na-no-dah." She pouted, then looked at the rubble in front of her. "So I had to rescue myself!" She held up a 'peace' sign with her fingers on her left hand. "KuEnJi Kenpou na-no-dah!"

"Pudding." Taruto sighed, feeling relieved and somewhat put out.

Lettuce and Zakuro ran up while Pai teleported beside Taruto.

"Pudding you should really be more careful, now-" Lettuce began.

"Lettuce Oneechan worries too much, na-no-dah!" Pudding said happily. "Now we've got to find and defeat the bad guys and rescue Kaito Oniichan, na-no-dah!" She said as she started to run off.

"Teishi!" _Halt!_ Pudding stopped as Pai barked out the order. "They'll know we're coming now, with all the noise that blast made. We should have a plan."

"There's no time for plans!" The unfamiliar voice startled all of them.

"Who are-" Pai's eyes widened as he took in the alien's appearance. "you?"

"Makashi." The alien's eyes were cold as he stared through, not at, Pai and Taruto.

Pai massaged his temples. "Kisshu, what did you do to yourself now?"

"Pai, what are you talking about?" Taruto questioned, confused. "He looks nothing like-"

"Mew Ichigo! Kokoro! Minto!" Lettuce called out as everyone appeared.

"There's no time to explain, we have to get to the center of the maze!" Makashi exclaimed.

"The center?" All of them looked at him in confusion except for Pai, who was standing rigidly.

"Didn't you know? That's the only way you solve the puzzle." He smiled, then teleported behind Pai. "So where is it from here?"

Pai stood unwaveringly. "It's not very far. I'll lead the way." With that he took off, leaving the others to follow after him.


	40. The Battle Begins!

**(Whoo! Chapter 40! :D xD Thanks for the reviews! Glad you've enjoyed it so far! etoilestarshine I'm glad you took time to R&R :) I look forward to you writing more, but if you're busy that's fine! I'll read whenever you post ^^ Happiharou~in! {Happy Halloween!})**

* * *

"So this is it." Pai stated, standing in front of the final blocked door.

"Kaito's here!" Kokoro said happily. "Just behind this wall…" She flinched. "She knows we're here…"

As soon as Kokoro uttered the words, the wall started to crumble. Aella floated in the center of the room. The others noticed the walls weren't just rock here, they were smooth and polished and it looked sort of like a lab.

Aella frowned. "So you all found each other again. Challenging." Her infamous smirk returned. "At least I've prepared. I can assure you that I'll be the strongest enemy you ever face!" A wild look appeared in her eyes as she snapped her fingers. Egg shaped spheres coated the floor and two walls flipped around, revealing two figures pinned to the wall.

"Kaito! Rade-kun!" Kokoro cried, then looked to Aella. "What are you plotting?"

"Nothing, if Ichigo gives me what I need." Her smile was crooked.

"Never!" Ichigo spat.

"Very well." Aella snapped her fingers again. The spheres started glowing. "Join the party everyone!"

The Mews watched in horror as the eggs transformed into aliens, all of which were tall and had glowing red eyes. Rade stared in shock as he recognized them.

"Aella! What the hell!" Rade yelled. "This is… These are members of-"

"Your family, I know." She smiled. "I have complete control of everything, Rade-kun." She looked at him with a glint in her eyes. "And you thought they were dead." She chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll be joining them."

"Wha- Ah!" Rade howled as Aella raised her hands. A red diamond appeared on his forehead and his eyes glowed like the rest. He was released from his shackles on the wall and dropped down, floating just before he hit the floor.

"And of course, Kaito-sama will join the party at a later date. Bye, Kaito-sama." She waved as the wall moved around, hiding Kaito as he cursed her. "He's always a good, supportive backup." She smiled. "Without any other delays…" She crossed her forearms, making an X shape in front of her chest. "Hi nunchaku!" _Fire nunchuks! _Red orange nunchuks appeared in her hands, glowing malevolently. She closed her eyes, then opened them, finally looking serious. "Attack!"


	41. Stalemate?

"Ribbon Minto Arrow!" Minto shot an arrow at one of the nearby aliens, but it ricocheted off without doing any damage. She held her ground by Zakuro and waited for the others to attack.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce aimed at a cluster of aliens, two reverting back into spheres, while the majority stood their ground.

The Mews knew they were in trouble when the possessed aliens started chanting mechanically. The aliens hands were poised so that their palms were touching. "Hoshi no bakuhatsu!" _Star explosion!_ Bright yellow energy balls formed in the palms of the aliens hands, then shot out towards the Mews.

"Kokoro shirudo!" Kokoro exclaimed, holding her mirror out. Her pink shield erupted from the mirror just as the energy balls hit. The force sent her flying backwards into Pai, but he caught her and they were otherwise unharmed.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" Zakuro's whip broke through the pink protection and nailed three aliens in the stomach. They reverted back to their imprisoned forms.

"Zakuro Oneesama!" Minto said, admiring her.

"Ribbon Pudding-" Pudding started, but was snatched by Aella. She squealed as the alien held her by her hair.

"Little Gaichu!" _Pests!_ She snarled, throwing Pudding against the wall. Pudding cried out in pain as her back hit the wall.

"Hey you!" Taruto said angrily. "Ho-Rai-Den!" _Lightening Shroud!_ He threw the click clacks at Aella, but she twirled them around her index finger and flung them back. "Ack!" Taruto exclaimed, entangled in his own weapon. Aella smirked.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!" Pudding aimed at the aliens that were attacking her friends, making them unable to attack, then leaned against the wall of the room.

"Fuu-Rai-Sen!" _Windy Thunder Fan! _Pai's attack hit Aella with force and slammed her against the wall. She growled.

"Honoo Enerugi Futo!" _Flame Energy Envelope! _Aella's nunchuks glowed and an orange force field appeared around her in a spherical shape. It looked as if there was electricity running through it as it sparked and grew around her. It expanded until -

"Hikari-Seishin-Ken!" _Light Spirit Sword! _Makashi exclaimed, holding a giant sword. Light emanated from it as he flew toward the force field and thrust the blade through it. The electric current faltered as the sword ran through it.

"No!" Aella screeched as the energy discharged all over the room, bouncing off of the walls and destroying all of her minions except for Rade. "You fools!"

"Shinzo Hansa!" _Heart Reflection! _Kokoro yelled_, _her mirror producing three pink hearts that flew toward Aella.

"Hi Nunchaku!" Aella attacked and destroyed one heart with her glowing orange nunchuks, but was unprepared for the ones that followed. "Rade, attack!" Aella sputtered, being engulfed by the two hearts. Rade stood in front of her protectively, his eyes still glowing red.


	42. Deceit

**(It's not over yet! ^^)**

* * *

"Rade-kun!" Kokoro called, holding her mirror out in front of her as a barrier between herself and him. "You said you would be there for us remember? If we needed help!"

"Chinmoku." _Silence._ He stood, ready to attack. "Those promises I made are no longer valid." Rade's hands glowed white as he spread them apart, his red eyes piercing as he stared at her. Two white orbs formed in his upward facing palms. "Kori Blasuto!" _Ice Blast!_

"No!" Kokoro cried, still holding the mirror in front of her.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce exclaimed, negating Rade's attack. Kokoro looked to her friend thankfully then turned to face him again. Aella was still trapped in the pink heart, but then Kokoro noticed there was something in her hand. She saw Aella smirk as she pressed on the item, and Kokoro realized what it was all too late. It had to be that remote she kept with her... What did it do? Minto noticed too.

"Everyone, be on guard!" Minto yelled. "She has another plan!"

"Freedom! Finally…" A deep voice moaned from the background. "Kaede. Stand back."

"Hai, masuta." _Yes, master. _The voice answered shyly.

The wall behind Aella fell away, revealing a couple of aliens. The man had black hair with green eyes, while the woman had brunette hair and deep violet eyes. He wore what looked to be a fighting suit like Rade had, while she wore a turquoise dress embroidered with gold. "It's good to be out, finally." The man simpered toward the Mews, their faces solemn. He looked to Aella, being shocked in the pink heart, and then back to them. "Shall we dance?" A bright red energy ball formed in his hands, small spheres floating around it in an elliptical pattern.

"Where do they keep coming from?" Lettuce asked hopelessly.

"No time to worry. I'll dance." Zakuro said, walking to the center of the room. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

"Haha! Nice choice! Hi Enerugi!" _Fire Energy!_ He threw the ball at her, which exploded into powder when she hit it.

"What is this?" She exclaimed, jumping back.

"You'll see. Wouldn't you like to try again?" His eyes sparkled mischievously. "No? Too bad! Hi Enerugi!" He threw two energy balls towards her, which she tried to dodge, but didn't succeed. They exploded on impact, wounding her left shin. She knelt down, trying not to let the pain show on her face.

"Oneesama!" Minto cried out. "That does it! Ribbon Minto Arrow!" The arrow shot out of the bow almost too fast to see, but the alien caught it in midair.

"Too bad." He flicked the arrow towards the heart, bursting it. Aella fell from it and sat unconscious on the floor. "Kaede, be a dear and help Aella would you? It seems to be too much for her. As the real leader, I shall obtain what we actually came for. Where is the Mew Aqua?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You won't get it without a fight!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" Ichigo's attack blew him away, slamming him against the wall. He straightened himself, then brushed the dirt off of his shirt.

"Nice shot. But I'm not done yet!" He shouted as Aella righted herself.

"Hideki." She coughed, rising to meet him. "Allow me to lend you assistance."

"Yes, sister." He faced the Mews. "This should be simple."

"Shinzo Tenso!" _Heart Transfer! _Kokoro yelled, pointing her mirror to Hideki then to Aella. Kokoro watched as their faces turned shocked.

"What are you talking about you little brat?" Hideki yelled. "I'll get you for that stupid… Heart… Attack?" He looked to his hands, confused. "What magic is this?" He screeched.

"Sister, what is wrong with… you?" Aella looked to Hideki, then down at herself. "Aella! I'm, you?"

"Change us back, you insolent child!" Hideki screamed.

Kokoro looked on blankly. "I transferred you to different bodies?" She kept staring, just like the other Mews, then burst out laughing.

"I think what she means is, that there are certain requirements for her to do that." Pai stated.

"First, release Kaito and Rade-kun." Makashi supplemented. "Then, maybe, you'll get what you want."

"Never!" Hideki, actually Aella, exclaimed.

"Then you're a man forever!" Kokoro laughed. "I feel… So bad… For you!"

Aella, actually Hideki, snapped her fingers to the real Aella's rage. "Calm down sister. We need to save our planet. If we comply maybe this can be settled." Rade staggered, regaining control of his body, as Kaito appeared in his griffin form from behind the wall.

"I can't believe you!" She challenged. "After all this work, after Nikias' death!"

"We've done what you've requested. Change us back." Hideki, from Aella's body, stated coldly.

"Not until they're on our side." Zakuro replied, motioning towards Pudding, Taruto, Rade, and Kaito. She obviously didn't trust them.

"Very well!" Aella, from Hideki's body, exclaimed. She flew down and picked them all up by their shirt necks and threw them over. Lettuce caught Pudding, Pai caught Taruto, and Mikashi caught Rade. Mikashi laid him beside Kokoro, while Kaito had already flown to the other side.

"Shinzo Tenso." Kokoro said softly as Kaito perched on her head. She pointed the mirrors towards each of the aliens, then watched as they changed back to normal. She leaned down over Rade.

"Hopefully, I'm not dead." He said quietly.

"Why?" Kokoro looked down, confused. "I'm sure you'd hurt less."

"I just couldn't forgive myself, if something happened to you… That I could've prevented." He breathed. Kokoro smiled then looked from Rade to Hideki, waiting for something else to happen.

"Give us the Mew Aqua, and we'll leave." Kaede said from the corner of the room. The aliens looked startled to hear her talking. "We just want to help our planet, you have to understand." She finished quietly.

"This is Mew Aqua." Ichigo held the Mew Aqua Rod out in front of her. Makashi held out his necklace, the one that Kisshu used to collect Mew Aqua with, and placed it next to the Rod. A tiny speck floated towards it, but other than that the blue liquid stayed inside the Mew Aqua Rod. Ichigo looked over it in confusion. "Why isn't it-"

"Fraud!" Hideki exploded in anger. "You tried to trick us! I will never forgive your stupidity!"


	43. Akasakasan!

**Gomen gomen! I'm sorry! I haven't written in sooooo looooong... I've been trying to think up things for my fictionpress and things got out of control and the world was ending and... well anyway, here's chapter 43, and chapter 44 will be up soon :) (My fictionpress account is whityarith if you wanna check it out!)**

* * *

"No, na-no-dah!" Pudding exclaimed. "We didn't-"

"Well, Hideki-san, is it? Certainly you didn't expect us to just hand over everything, did you?" The Mews looked to the entrance, shocked at who they saw. "Thanks for the coordinates and the map, Pai." Pai simply smirked.

"Akasaka-san?" The girls said in surprise, their mouths agape.

"I'd never abandon you, girls. Neither would Ryou." Akasaka-san turned to the aliens. "I'm sure you know the reasons why we can't simply hand over the Mew Aqua."

"We understand that it has destructive properties…" Hideki began.

A glow enveloped the room as the little griffin transformed again. "You don't know the half of it!" Kaito shrieked. "You should just go back to your planet!"

"Kaito-sama. We know of your power, but we will do what we have to in order to survive." Hideki looked down on the alien boy.

"Don't make us do something we'd regret, Kaito-sama." Aella supplied, standing beside Hideki. "After all, even though this one is intelligent, he's still just a human." Aella's head tilted as she looked over Akasaka-san.

"All we need is the Mew Aqua. Our planet is dying every minute we waste on this wretched planet." Kaede said, kneeling. "Please, Aella, Hideki… Think of the people."

"They'll be fine." Aella sniffed and narrowed her eyes. "We're not dead yet."

"I won't… Let you hurt them…" Rade said, floating beside Kokoro.

"What? You dare stand against us! You would risk your own people's lives? Insolent little…! Hi Nunchaku!" Aella raised her arms, prepared to attack.

"Hikari no tsubasa!" _Wings of light!_ Kaito flew in front of them, directing his attack at Aella.

"Hi Enerugi!" Hideki's attack deflected Kaito's as he flew in front of Aella. "Enough foolishness. We must talk." He narrowed his eyes as he focused on Akasaka-san.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short :( But just know the next chapter will be longer... Hopefully xD R&R please ;)**


	44. A Compromise: Two Days Time

Akasaka-san stood unwaveringly as Hideki floated down towards him.

"What must we do in order to obtain the Mew Aqua?" Hideki questioned in monotone. "I would hate to have to pry it from dead hands, but if we must, we must."

"Actually, all of the Mew Aqua is hidden underground." Akasaka-san's glasses glinted as the light from the room caught them. "The amount that's in that necklace is all that is currently in our possession."

"And how do we know if this is true?" Hideki regarded the Mews with suspicion. "You could be lying, like before."

"That was just a precaution." Akasaka-san replied. "But maybe you would be up for a compromise."

"I would almost say it's too late for that." Hideki muttered, although his eyes sparkled with desperation.

"Take some of us to your planet." The words were so fast spoken that the meaning barely registered to the Mews, but when it finally hit home, they stared at Akasaka-san in shock.

"How could you say this?" Minto exclaimed. "You say you look out for us, yet you offer us up on the next ride across the universe? And how could we even survive-"

"Minto." Zakuro's harsh voice cut through Minto's rampage. "You haven't heard all of Akasaka-san's plea." Her steely gaze shot to Akasaka-san, seeming to stare right through him.

"Some of us should stay, and some should go." Akasaka-san's eyes closed as he continued. "Of course, only those who want to go should come, although I would prefer if equal amounts of each group stayed and equal amounts left. I offer myself to go, if you agree to this." He paused. "I know the amount of Mew Aqua doesn't look like much, but it has unimaginable power. It is also necessary to only allow certain amounts to leave this atmosphere. It's naturally occurring on our planet, but it takes a long time to replenish, and Earth is in dire need of it itself."

Hideki cackled softly. "You wipe out our forces, then come to this conclusion?"

"You seemed reluctant to listen otherwise." Makashi said, staring at him.

"Please Hideki." Kaede murmured. "Remember your promise, _masuta."_

Hideki's eyes closed as he deliberated.

"How dare you speak to Hideki that way! Reminding him of promises-" Aella replied angrily, looking as if she were going to attack Kaede until she was interrupted.

"Very well." Hideki answered, opening his eyes and fixating them on Akasaka-san. "We will journey back to our planet. But some must remain here, as you've said."

"Hideki!" Aella exclaimed, openly shocked with his choice.

"Sister, as long as I am alive and well, I make the decisions. We can discuss more while we prepare the ship." A smirk appeared as he finished the sentence. "We will meet in two earth days. Farewell." He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, disappearing as he teleported away.

"We know where you'll be." Aella sneered as she vanished, taking Kaede with her.

Time seemed to freeze as the Mews digested what was said, and they only started to move again when Rade scoffed.

"Guess I'm not going with them…" His voice trailed off, and Kokoro looked down at him worriedly. "They use everything they can in order to get an advantage. My family…"

"Are you alright?" She asked as she leaned down over him and brushed his bangs off of his face. Now that she was looking at him closer, she could tell that his eyes were a soft blue color, with a brilliant lavender around the pupil. His hair had a slightly reddish tint to it and reminded her of Kisshu's style, although it was loose in the front instead of tied. He coughed slightly as he sat up. "Rade-kun…"

"Don't worry about me, Kokoro-chan." He replied, smiling. "I'll be fine."

"I can help him heal." Pai replied as he looked the Mews over. "I'll check everyone when we reach the Café."

"Then we'll be seeing them in two days." Akasaka-san stated as he looked around the wreck of a room. "I'd hoped for more time than this, but it will have to do…" A beeping broke Akasaka-san's concentration. He pulled out a small rectangular device that looked like a third generation I-pod. He pushed a button in the center and Shirogane-san's face appeared on the screen. "Ryou, have you made any progress?"

"Only slightly. We can discuss everything at Café Mew Mew. Bring everyone outside." Ryou stated solemnly, Keiichero nodded, then the screen turned blank. The group looked to Akasaka-san in confusion, awaiting an explanation, but was rewarded with his classic suave smile. He turned to leave, the others following behind.


End file.
